


Aeria Gloris

by idigam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Computer Viruses, Cyberpunk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, I'm not gonna lie, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mystery, Police Procedural, the characters are going to hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idigam/pseuds/idigam
Summary: Seven months after androids are declared sentient a form of viral insanity seems to be afflicting deviant androids, can the DPD figure out the cause and stop it before a second war starts?





	1. Death of the Radio Star

Today isn’t a good one Hank’s been dragged into the Eden Club, the fact this place is still running is a testament to slow legislation. Now however there’s more rules, can’t just fuck them until they break, that and they get a cut of the profits of their “efforts.” Since the murder during the deviancy case the place saw a dip in business only to shoot back up. Apparently there’s a devoted niche of robot fuckers that, ironically, seem more interested in the place since androids were declared sentient. Connor follows him into the side entrance, the room was sealed with an “in use sign.” As though this night wasn’t already a shit show Hank got a good look at the other officers on duty. Chris who’s taking the manager’s statement, and Gavin fucking Reed, chief asshole. He’s speaking to a blond android, Simon, current representative of the Synthetic Rights Union since Markus decided to spend more time in DC. Hank can’t help but send a smirk his way, the way his jaw is clenched Gavin’s clearly pissed and wants to mouth off but is, unfortunately, not stupid to get himself a suspension.

 

Then he smiles a sickeningly fake smile, and waves Connor over, clearly foisting off dealing with the android group onto the android detective. Gavin opted to slink into the crime scene. Hank sighs and waves to Chris before moving over to Connor, who luckily, maintained a small friendship with Markus’ inner circle which meant there was far less post-civil rights movement to police force tension than there could have been. “Sorry to cut this short girls, but I do actually need Connor’s investigative talents more than I need his ability to corral interest groups.” Simon frowns, while he and Simon have never spent any real time with each other, and Hank might be open to androids now between old habits and his generally gruff personality, Simon has already found a reason to quietly dislike him. He drags Connor away who simply says “I’ll send a statement later!”

 

Inside the crime scene Gavin makes a derisive snort, “detective roomba and lieutenant wineo, escaped the special interest for covering up robot crimes in record time.” Anderson scowls at Gavin in full force, “you could have dealt with that yourself _detective._ ” Pulling rank might be a dick move but he is the senior officer here technically, and Gavin’s a dick so it balances out. Gavin looks like he’s about to respond but Connor steps in “it’s alright Hank I don’t take it personally, which for future reference detective is a skill I am able to teach.” Gavin doesn’t say anything, his jawline just twitches the way it does when he’s dealing with a member of the public that he wants to punch but can’t. Given that he’s already had to take one round of sensitivity training he’s probably weighing having to take it again over saying something that could kindly be called “unprofessional.” Aggressive little ladder climber that he is Gavin opts to turn around and begin cataloging the crime scene.

 

The scene is brutal, one dead human and two dead androids, posed, almost artistically, their insides carved out and draped around them. Thirium and blood are painted with the surgical precision that indicates an android in unfortunately familiar labyrinthine symbolism. Connor bends down and samples the mixture. Gavin looks at him in disgust, “what the hell!?” Hank makes a face but ignores the detective. Before anyone can say anything else Connor stands up, “the human victim is Alexander Roman, a popular vlogger who specializes in reports featuring android artists and creatives. The thirium is from three different android units, the two deactivated units here, and a JB300 unit, too much data corruption for me to tell what serial number.” Hank nods at his partner, “at least that gives us a starting point,” Gavin cuts him off, “to every techdroid in the city, what about the other victims?” The tone is clipped and curt but professional; Hank knows the danger of that tone though “an MP500 and a Tracy.” Gavin doesn’t acknowledge him he instead checks his phone and says “Roman has a girlfriend in who lives nearby, and if it’s alright with you _Lieutenan_ _t_ I’ll go interview her.” Hank’s about to refuse when Connor interrupts, “I’ll accompany you detective, housing registration indicates that the two cohabited and my ability to scan the environment will allow me to more accurately develop a victim profile.”

 

Hank really wants to refuse now but the logic is sound, on their way out he looks Connor in the eye, “be careful Connor, Gavin’s not stupid enough to try anything in public but I don’t trust him alone with you.” Connor nods, “the detective’s profile indicates as much Hank,” he smiles, it still doesn’t look quite natural on him yet, not when he has to force it, but it almost makes Hank laugh. “Roomba! Get a move on or I’m ditching you.” Gavin shouts, Hank frowns, Chris walks up to him, “one of the models was a Tracy employee, the other was apparently Roman’s main editor, the manager says the two entered an arrangement to buy an hour of her time for an interview, ‘Eden Nights Before and After.’ No one in the club heard anything but when the room remained in use at the two hour mark the manager went in and discovered the bodies.” Hank scoffs, “humans are morbid animals,” Chris shrugs, “you find the recording? There’s a camera in the room but the computer looks like it was stolen by the killer.”

 

****

 

Connor has to walk briskly to keep up with detective Reed, once they’re out of sight Reed rounds on him. Connor stops and tenses in case he needs to defend himself, Gavin and he have already done this particular dance and it did not end in Gavin’s favor so the two are in a tense stalemate. “Listen dipshit, you might have gotten detective rank,” he spits the sentence like the concept is repugnant which given his disposition it likely is. “I’m still the senior officer here, so you do your little simulation and stay out of my way during the interview got it.” It’s not a question, it’s an order, Connor tilts his head“if you maintain a professional relationship with me I will afford you the same detective Reed. However, I would like to remind you that I achieved this rank for locating Jericho, something you failed to do, and even attempted to hinder.” Gavin turns briefly before whirling around and punching Connor in the stomach, “dipshit; I don’t like you, I don’t care what anyone says, you’re a malfunctioning piece plastic, nothing more.” Connor places his hand between Gavin’s chest and stomach and shoves hard, knocking the wind out of the detective and putting space between them. “Understood, detective,” he walks ahead leaving Gavin cursing and gasping.

 

By the time they reach the apartment of Alexander Roman and his girlfriend the two are in a tense silence. Gavin having recovered his breathing and Connor having run a diagnostic to ensure Gavin didn’t damage any of his biocomponents. They buzz the apartment and a woman answers, “yes?” Gavin leans into the speaker, “Detroit police, may we come in ma’am?” They are buzzed into the apartment and greeted at the door which isn’t unchained until Gavin shows his badge. “Are you Ariel Mongfish?” The woman is small, wears glasses, with sandy blonde hair, “yes I’m Ariel, what’s this about?” Connor’s already running a simulation, one bedroom apartment, a small sunroom fitted with an android charging station and records indicate an MP500 was registered under “Lincoln” to the couple before the Synthetic Life Recognition Act. Evidently Lincoln chose to remain as a roommate, something not uncommon as the rate of deviancy was still only about fifty percent. Even many deviants preferred the structure associated with their previous lives assuming they weren’t viewed as disposable. Likely the second android victim at the club. Lincoln’s room, in addition to the charging station, has a bookshelf and a desk, text books indicate that he was working towards a career as an editor.

 

The surprising thing is Gavin, despite the earlier tension and likely still being a sore, he’s assumed a non-threatening posture, and is comforting Ariel who’s become extremely distressed with the information of her boyfriend’s death. He seems to be asking noninvasive but important questions, balancing investigation with comforting a bereaved loved one. “Was there anyone else working on this project with him?” She dries her eyes, “Lincoln, and Dominic, Lincoln lives, lived here with us.” She starts sniffling again, “does Dominic live nearby?” She nods, “on the first floor, don’t tell me he was killed to?” Gavin simply shakes his head, “we don’t know enough yet, he gestures for Connor to leave, “I’m sorry for your loss, when we find Alex’s computer I’ll make sure it and the rest of the equipment is returned to you. If you think of anything please call us.” He places a card on the end table by the couch.

 

 

Once they are outside, “Detective there is a first floor apartment registered to a JB300 model, named Dominic James.” Gavin makes a dismissive noise but follows Connor. “Dominic James, Detroit police, we have a few questions we’d like to ask you,” Connor announces. A sliding sound can be heard within the apartment and Gavin and Connor draw their side arms, Connor kicks in the door. Half way through the fire escape is an android, leaking thirium on the window as it climbs out. Connor follows it while Gavin moves down the main hall towards the rear exit, Connor chases the other android as it slides down the fire escape ladder. It throws a trash can in front of him but rather than continuing to run lets out a metallic scream and charges him brandishing two large knives. He drives the knife into Connor’s wrist and twists, Connor gets off a shot but the force of the impact causes the shot to merely graze the android’s shoulder. Close up Connor can see the android is clearly suffering a severe malfunction, the apertures of its eyes are blown out and his eyes are nearly black, the skin across his head and the entire left side of his body and arms is flayed in the same designs from the crime scene, he screams again and Connor barely has time to grab his wrist and avoid the second knife going into his thirium pump. He struggles when a shot rings out. The head of the JB300 is knocked back and Connor kicks it away while Gavin shoots it three more times it makes a gurgling noise and stumbles forward for two steps Gavin shoots it again and it collapses.

 

It’s about another minute, until Hank arrived, Connor having contacted them when they found the suspect, it feels like an hour. Connor works on bandaging his arm when Hank comes down the alley roaring orders at the gathered cops. “What happened here?!” Hank yells, Gavin’s own face twists, “don’t give me that bullshit Hank. A psychotic robot tried to skewer your plastic pet, I shot it. You’re welcome.” Hank tenses in a way Connor recognizes as being about to throw a punch, Gavin clearly recognizes it too since he immediately braces himself. “Hank; I’m fine,” Hank whirls on Connor and in a tone that’s all parental sternness says “fine? You’re bleeding from a knife wound in your arm because-“ Connor smiles, “thank you for being worried Hank, but it is a minor injury and if detective Reed hadn’t intervened it may have been much worse.” Reed scoffs, “don’t thank me, you just aren’t worth the paper work.” Connor turns towards him still smiling, “alright I won’t.”

 

****

 

The repair room of the Cyberlife shop is sterile and uncomfortable. Despite mass production and sale of androids being halted pending the ultimate decision on android development, Cyberlife remains the only producer of android parts and the primary source of repairs. Making the company a necessary evil, one that Connor is currently grateful for as he finishes his report on the case and sends it, testing the grip and range of motion to his newly repaired arm. The android that’s working on him smiles and sprays a coating of skin to finish the treatment, “the process is complete, you may leave now detective Anderson.” Connor smiles and thanks her, while sending Simon an edited version along with his concerns regarding the patterns the killer had been obsessed with.


	2. Red Sun Over Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor shares his concerns about the nature of their last case and the new one that shows up.

Hank, Connor, Chris, Gavin, and Fowler are assembled into a very tense conference room. Connor gets up and sets up the projector, “two nights ago an elaborate homicide was committed in the Eden Club. The killing seemed ritualistic, the iconography used in this killing was the same used by several deviants during the early days of the deviancy movement.” Chris’ hand rises, “has an examination of the perpetrator’s body revealed anything?” Connor sighs, “no, like the deviants in the early cases, very little could be gleaned from the remains of a damaged unit. This is unfortunate because we don’t know what caused the instability.” Gavin looks Connor dead in the eye and says “or if other deviants are susceptible?” It’s phrased as a question, it’s not. However, to Connor’s regret, a very real concern, “I do not know detective Reed, it is a valid concern.” Gavin remains stoney faced with only a small raising of his eyebrows to indicate his surprise at Connor’s reponse.

 

Fowler steeples his fingers I front of him, “until we know more we can’t make this a definitive investigation. If anymore incidents happen it’ll re-spark the problems during the deviancy case, and I am not going to deal with another shit show. Which also means that unless we have enough to subpoena Cyberlife for their data, no details of this case leave this office. Not to any pro or anti interest groups.” This is said directed both towards Connor and Gavin. “Do I make myself clear?” Connor and Gavin nod then stand up to leave.

 

In the bullpen Hank and Connor sit at their desks, “you really think other androids are gonna go bonkers?” Connor begins searching through the history of acquaintances the suspect had to see if there may have been a root cause, “as much as I hate to admit it; it’s a possibility we can’t ignore.” No major noticeable changes in the events of Dominic’s life, all he finds is a correspondence between Dominic, Lincoln, and Alex. “Apparently the Eden Club android wasn’t the one who contacted Alex directly, a third party directed Alex to them when they became aware of the story idea.” Connor’s already running through the accounts and he frowns, “the records are set to private. Hank can you get me the information on the user Raz0rGirl?” Hank begins typing up a message to the tech personnel, “it’ll take some time but I’ll put in an information request.”

 

Fowler barges out of the office and yells at the two of them, “Gavin, Hank, Connor, Chris, there’s another call get your asses to the train yard!” The four of them stand up and make for the door, Hank stretches realigning his back, “today’s gonna be a shit show whether Fowler likes it or not.” Connor smiles at him, “it’s a good thing we arrived before noon then Lieutenant.” Hank flips him off before pushing him towards the door, “where’d you learn to be such a little shit?”

 

****

 

 

The train yard is cold and bleak, a gray mist rolls in off the lake and covers everything in moisture that saps the warmth from the world around them. Connor’s temperature sensors indicate the ambient temperature feels much colder than it is. Hank breathes on his hands and rubs them together, two police androids are keeping workers out of the area. “well this looks familiar,” the side of one of the train cars is decorated with a series of RA9 repeating in a labyrinth design carved into the metal. “Indeed,” Connor notices it, a small blue stain, catching the thirium on his index finger he brings it to his mouth the marks must not be more than an hour old then. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get over you doing that. Who at Cyberlife thought it was a good design point to have your sensors in your mouth?” Connor, chuckles, “where would you suggest it be? If they were on my fingers it would be impossible to separate the desired information from the environment, not to mention they'd be more easily damaged.” The information is spread across his vision. “That’s odd, the thirium belongs to an SQ800. I thought there were concerns regarding them being exposed to deviancy?” Hank shrugs, “given how fast deviancy spreads and the situations they’re frequently in I’m not so surprised.” Connor nods, Hank looks around, “alright everyone, fan out, do not provoke the target.”

 

 

Connor and Hank move through the train yard, the occasional creak of metal is the only sound that echoes through the yard. “This is giving me the creeps,” Hank mutters, Connor nods, “I have a bad feeling about this.” The two continue to make their way down the yard when a painfully loud metallic shriek echoes down the lot and a shot rings out. The two run towards the noise, there’s thirium on the ground and Chris comes around the corner, “I managed to hit it in the leg but the damn thing doesn’t seem to have felt it.” Connor shakes his head, “it likely didn’t, it’s a combat model after all.” Hank looks at him concern written in his features, “it?” He asks, Connor frowns, “if it’s reacting the same way as the one from the other night then it’s likely all higher faculties have been shut down. In other words, any, for lack of a better term, humanity he may have possessed has either been suppressed or...” Connor trails off with a shudder his mouth seems dry even though that shouldn’t be possible, and he whispers, “erased.”

 

Hank and Chris exchange a glance and nod, “you find anything relevant?” Connor nods, “there’s a connection between this and the previous perpetrator, an android support group designed to assist deviants to acclimate to freedom. I’ve already sent this information to Fowler, he wants us to follow up on it once the suspect here has been apprehended.” Hank shakes his head, “this whole thing stinks to high heaven.” He waves Chris off, and he and Connor make their way towards one of the out buildings for storing electronics. “Connor, I want you to be very careful okay, we don’t know what’s going on and I don’t like any of this.” Connor nods, “I will and Hank,” Hank looks at him and Connor gives him a genuine smile, “thanks.” Hank makes a gruff noise then moves forward.

 

****

 

 

Connor and Hank arrive at the out building, Hank waves Connor to try the back if the suspect tries to escape. Connor moves around to the back, slowly making his way towards the rear entrance. He turns to find a firearm in his face.

 

****

 

 

Gavin is not fond of the way the last few days have gone, actually if he’s honest with himself, something he tries to avoid. It’s been a very long time since he’s been consistently fond of the way his life is. Sure he and Hank haven’t ever been friends, when he first joined the force Hank was a hard ass with a reputation, a good one, youngest lieutenant in the department. Gavin admired him, for a long time he’d been the goal to pursue and something to focus on, then his kid died, the station all knew about it. _I’m not a totally heartless bastard_ , Gavin thought, _he could’ve taken time off, come back not a boozed out wreck._ But that’s not what happened, and slowly Gavin’s respect for the man eroded into contempt, he wasn’t something to strive for anymore, he wasn’t even something to surpass, he’d become a cautionary tale. Until the plastic showed up, the one last shred of respect Gavin had for Hank was their mutual hatred of androids, and the shudder that had passed through both of them when the RK800 showed up. Android detective, they’d briefly commiserated over it the morning he’d ordered the plastic to make him coffee. Gavin refuses to be replaced by a machine, it doesn’t matter what congress decides, they’re machines; tools.

 

It doesn’t help, some treasonous part of his brain notes, that if RK800 were human he’d definitely be Gavin’s type, curious, genuine, and with a strange good natured innocence that’s always fascinated him in other people. He pushes the thought away, actively suppressing the introspection, it’s code in hardware that mimics the things Gavin likes in other people, not real, and his fascination becomes revulsion. Seeing someone coming around the corner of the out building Gavin’s gun is raised and he curses inwardly as the RK800 rounds the corner and looks like a scared puppy once he notes the gun. It’s an expression that triggers every protective instinct Gavin has even as the vindictive grudge holding side of him makes his trigger finger itch, a temptation to finish what he’d started in the evidence room almost a year ago. Instead he snarls and lowers his gun. He’s about to give the plastic prick a piece of his mind when an explosion rocks the train yard, and distantly Gavin realizes, someone is screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow, so I wasn't expecting the sheer volume of support for this piece, which is mostly just me getting ideas out of my head. I'm so glad that people like it so far, and I hope the cliffhanger doesn't scare anyone off!


	3. Ty Nye Plach'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath, and the ultimatum.

Connor is vaguely aware someone is screaming, his processors and sensors indicate that he’s the one screaming. “HANK!?” His mind is moving too fast, Hank was in the building, the building where a bomb just went off, the building that’s currently on fire. He’s already moving into the wreckage, there’s someone with him, his hands are shaking, his LED has gone from the yellow alarm of facing Gavin’s gun to the red panic of the possibility of losing Hank. He’s moving too fast, shaking and panicking which isn’t helping anything, there’s someone with him, someone who’s hands are moving rubble more efficiently than him. They steady him and work around him but don’t try to move him.

 

****

 

 

Gavin wonders why androids, even deviants, have the ability to panic, panicking seems to be the least helpful thing humans do. Why would anyone want to emulate it. The scene in front of him is probably going to replay in his nightmares, it’s not the first one to do that, there’s a reason he comes to work tired as often as he does. Still his brain has gotten very good at compartmentalizing, so good in fact that even while he’s moving rubble and working around Connor’s frenzied search for Hank, he can wonder if Connor can panic does that mean he can get nightmares too? His brain finds something new to focus on, the suspect who’s body is now thrown against the far wall and in pieces, enough skin melted off by heat or sheared by the kinetic energy to make the face look disturbing. Missing it’s eyes but not a skull, like a half made parody of a human. They find Hank, he’s alive, he groans when they move him, one of is arms hangs in a way that suggests it’s dislocated, possibly broken as well. He helps Connor move the older man, then he finds and helps Chris to his feet, Chris is better off than Hank, limping badly but conscious. There’s sirens in the distance, the androids they posted at the perimeter must have contacted paramedics as soon as they heard the explosion. _Even I can’t complain about that_ , Gavin wryly notes.

 

****

 

 

Connor’s nervously flicking his coin over his fingers, his sensors automatically adjust for the altered weight, it’s not the quarter he started out with so many months back. His operator sent it to him as a congratulations for finding Jericho, it wasn’t something he’d expected, for anyone at Cyberlife to be proud of him. A bicentennial silver dollar, not exceedingly rare, but a collectors item, so clearly of some value. Knowing that one of those unseen technicians that had been pulling his strings before his deviancy was actually supporting him was both thrilling and terrifying. Gavin’s there too, likely for officer Miller, Hank and Gavin’s relationship was nothing resembling friendly, though maybe there’s a certain species based solidarity.

 

Gavin’s an enigma, the fact that he doesn’t risk his advancement by publicly antagonizing Connor speaks to an underlying logic to his actions. Yet prejudice is inherently illogical, the coin dances across his knuckles and flicks from one hand to the other, he’s not even watching it. His LED is yellow and flickering with thoughts and emotions, Hank isn’t young but he is tough. His suicidal impulses have all but evaporated in the months he and Connor have been supporting each other, and that human drive to survive has allowed humans to survive more intense accidents than this. His database over flows with such cases, but it also overflows with just how _frail_ humans are. If it had been him then Cyberlife could have repaired him, though, now that he’s a deviant part of him remains unsure of that.

 

Before his thoughts can spiral any further down that abyss the doctor comes out, his attention is immediately fixated and his hand stills after catching the coin one final time. The doctor looks at him, “both lieutenant Anderson and officer Miller are resting, they should be fine but we had to move them to the ICU considering the possible tissue damage to their lungs.” The doctor looks at Gavin and frowns, he’d been coughing periodically since they’d pulled their respective partners out of the building. “You should get checked out yourself.” Gavin snarls, as his latest fit of coughing subsides, “why me? The plastic there was exposed to just as much as me.” Connor looks at him, “I do not need oxygen the same way you do detective, and I’ve been running full diagnostics every forty five minutes since the accident to review for damages.” The doctor moves off to her next call leaving Connor and Gavin to hash out this particular exchange. “You should get checked out and get some rest.” Gavin walks up to him and seems about to start something before whatever point he’s about to make is undercut by another coughing fit. “I do not need to sleep, and there’s a charging station here for on call androids that I can use if necessary, I will contact you if anything changes.”

 

Gavin catches his breath and drags his hand over his face, “yeah, fine; you do that, thanks.” Connor blinks in surprise, it’s likely the words are a result of the detective being exhausted but the thanks is still startling. The way Gavin’s face colors indicates he likely caught the slip but opts to walk away over acknowledging it. Connor sighs and walks over to the nearby station, it’s been sparsely outfitted with chairs however he decides to stand not feeling fatigue the way humans do and retreats into his simulation.

 

Since leaving Cyberlife Connor’s mental simulation has changed from the Zen Garden into a conglomeration of the DPD precinct building and his apartment. The lounge is closer to his apartment, with a couch and television and large table while the rest of the building is filled with glowing archive banks and a forensic lab. There’s a virtual version of his desk in the bullpen where he can pull up any of the information from his personal banks or the files he has access to. He contact Markus, however what he gets is a disembodied voice telling him to leave a message. Simon’s face and name appears in front of him indicating a call. “Hello Connor,” Simon isn’t exactly warm, sure Connor might have negotiated his repair and release as a show of good faith but he also pretended to be Markus to trick Simon into giving him the location of Jericho. “Markus is currently meeting with president Warren and has asked me to take any important messages for him.”

 

Connor relays the information he can, “there’s been another incident, I’m afraid I’ve been instructed to keep the details confidential but I wanted to inform Markus. I do not know if this will cause any major public impact, a media blackout is in effect regarding the case, but if the information spreads then there could be problems.” Simon curses, “also I want you to let androids know to be careful of anyone acting erratically, it could be a virus that attaches to the deviancy code.” Simon glares at Connor, and briefly Connor wonders what Simon’s simulation looks like. He knows that Markus’ is a gallery based on Carl Manfred’s former home. “It could also be someone kidnapping and reprogramming them to make us look unstable or a hostile external power, or” Connor interrupts him. “Or a mutation in the code of these two or even just one of them. We do not have enough information to make a definitive statement, but we do still need to be prepared for the possibilities.” Simon sighs, “as soon as Markus is done with his meeting I’ll tell him. Do you want him to contact you?” Connor smiles, “yes, that would be helpful, thank you Simon.”

 

Once Simon’s image departs Connor starts up some of the jazz that Hank recommended to him a while back. He stands in the station listening to it for another few hours until he’s shooed out of the room by several of the nurses. He sighs and checks the time, “I should probably go take care of Sumo anyway.” He sends a small update to Gavin and hails a cab to Hank’s place.

 

****

 

 

The next day’s meeting with Fowler is intense to say the least and Connor can’t help but feel like an unwanted outsider. “I have a the mayor breathing down my neck about this, we’ve got two officers in the ICU and four dead androids and one dead human, what do we have to show for it?” Fowler’s not shouting, he’s not swearing, he’s not showing any of the normal signs of being angry but his tone brooks no argument. “Sir, we have two major leads, I put in a request for the information on the user of a social media site who seems to have set up the meeting between Roman’s film crew and the staff of Eden. We also have a support group in common between the first and second victims.” Fowler nods, and leans back in his chair, “counting the androids we have five victims, I’m officially declaring this a serial homicide investigation, which means that if we don’t make any headway soon or another body or killer turns up the feds will be called in. You two are the senior officers with experience in this case, and in the deviancy case, which means you’ll be working together until this is solved.” Reed’s jaw twitches again and Fowler looks at him with an expression that seems to be daring him to respond. Reed however says; “yes sir,” Connor nods “yes sir.” Fowler seems satisfied with this, “good, now get going both of you.”

 

Once they leave Fowler’s office Connor looks at Reed but before he can say anything Reed turns to him and in a low tone says “we work together fine, but you stay out of my way, got it? I am not losing this case to the feds, and I am not letting it sit open because of anyone’s fuck-up, especially not a glorified Ken doll.” Connor blinks in surprise, “we should at least attempt to have a civil working relationship then detective Reed.” Reed makes a noise that seems to have been somewhere between a laugh and a huff of annoyance, whatever emotion detective Reed was attempting to convey is lost on him. “Let’s get this over with, tech can get you that social media info while we’re on the road right?” Connor nods, “that is correct detective.”

 

“Good, then we’re going to the support group, now get your ass moving.”

 

In the parking garage Connor follows Gavin in silence. He finds himself curious, both at the inconsistencies in Gavin’s affect, and the small details of his life. The car they end up at is a black car with classic design, a brief search shows it to be a nineteen sixty eight mustang. “I was unaware you were interested in classic cars lieutenant,” Gavin holds up his hand, “I’m not, it was an inheritance, and stop, we aren’t friends.” Connor schools his face into one of annoyance, “I do know that detective, but I find the differences and simila-” Gavin gets in the car, Connor follows.

 

“Don’t care. Please shut up.” Connor is nonplussed but smiles anyway, “was that your attempt to be polite or rude.” Gavin noticeably inhales and sighs, “this is going to be the longest case of my career isn’t it?”

 

“I certainly hope not detective.” Gavin glares at him, Connor’s smile doesn’t falter for a second.


	4. Infamous Ignominy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter another body, oh wait this one isn't quite dead!

The support group it turns out is actually a fairly well organized community affair. It has lots of information and social workers, several of which are KL900 types. The services offered range from helping find jobs outside an android’s specified programming, to psychological counseling for androids either abused or having difficulties adjusting to life as a deviant, there’s even a group for community integration. This group seems to be the one they want, a middle aged human woman is wrapping up the current group session when Connor and Gavin make their way inside the group is packing up and Reed flashes his badge the woman nods gestures for them to come with her to her office.

 

“We’re sorry to bother you ma’am but there’s been a couple of incidents and this place was found to be a connection between them.” Reed’s tone is soft and non-confrontational, his stance is loose and he’s leaning against the door frame of the woman’s office after having closed it for privacy. Watching detective Reed in the role of a detective, interacting with the public continues to fascinate Connor. Who’s own programming helps to facilitate change in behavior depending on the situation. “Can you tell us what group Dominic James was in?” She narrows her eyes in suspicion, “what’s this about?” Connor steps in, “Dominic James, and an SQ800 named Vincent both attended support here, both are now dead, we’re concerned there may be a serial killer using this place to select targets.” The woman gasps slightly, and catches herself on the desk behind her, “I knew both of them; they were part of Carol’s group, it’s a group devoted to helping androids build social relationships.” Her face pales visibly, “she finished her last group about thirty minutes ago...”

 

There’s a knock at the door and a distressed young woman enters, “oh, Ms. Rosenberg, I’m sorry for interrupting,” the older woman shakes her head, “detectives, this is Lisa, she and her friend Emilia are both a part of Carol’s group.” Connor shakes her hand, “ah, you’re an android,” she starts briefly then nods, “yes, I’m a WE900, so is my friend, we worked together before. Are you here about the missing androids?” Gavin and Connor look at each other, “missing?” She nods, “yeah, Leah, Vincent, Dominic, and a couple others have dropped off the face of the earth. We’re all kind of worried, it’s why I’m here, Emilia and I were supposed to go for drinks with some friends but she’s gone. I hope I’m just being paranoid, but it’s not like her to not contact us if something came up.” Connor smiles, “would it be alright for me to see the events leading up to her departure?” She looks to the woman, who nods, “they’re looking into this.” She nods, and Connor’s hand turns white, there’s a brief surge of alien feeling and Connor can see Emilia, they wrap up the meeting and Emilia goes to talk with another person, try as he might to differentiate them from the crowd it’s like he can’t focus on any of their features. Connor frowns as he pulls his hand back, “who was that person she left with?” Lisa’s face falls with panic, “what person?” Connor contacts the DPD, “an officer will be here shortly to escort you to the station, there’s a chance your memory was tampered with. But there’s still a chance for us to find her if she’s only been missing half an hour.”

 

****

 

 

Gavin turns to the woman who runs the facility, “here’s my card, please send a full list of people registered for Carol’s support group.” Then he jogs after Connor, “hey, detective dipshit,” he grabs Connor’s shoulder, “what the hell was that about?” Connor turns to him and his fingers twitch, like he wants to reach for his coin and his LED is yellow. “Someone tampered with her memory, I saw the suspect Gavin, I saw them walk off with Emilia.” Gavin blinks not quite registering the full implications, “that’s good right? Then you can identify them?” Connor shakes his head, “no, I can’t, they aren’t there, everyone else is clear, but it’s like the suspect as some sort of filter that prevents them from registering in an android’s memory.” Gavin steps back, “is that even possible?” Connor begins walking towards the entrance again, “evidently detective.” _Well shit, no wonder he’s so rattled_ , Gavin thinks, _can’t blame him_.

 

That same traitorous part of his brain that can’t help remind him of his “type” is wondering when exactly Gavin started thinking in terms of “him” instead of “it.”

 

****

 

 

It takes them almost three hours of searching, Gavin sticks to questioning human witnesses, not just because of his general antipathy towards androids for once. If the suspect can manipulate the memories of androids, or even just prevent themselves from registering, it means that human witnesses are more reliable. For a given definition of reliable Gavin can’t help but remind himself. He’s also keeping Connor in sight at all times. How much can her trust his new partner if the suspect can tamper with android memories at a distance, or from brief interaction can Connor be turned into a shrieking homicidal monster? This paranoia is justified he tells himself, rooted in self preservation, not concern for anyone else. His thoughts are suitably distracting until they come to the building that witnesses said they saw their victim enter.

 

The place looms over them, and bile rises in Gavin’s throat, it’s a high school, shut down for summer break. Suppressed memories from years prior are itching at the back of his skull, he doesn’t take his eyes off the building while he paws vainly for Connor. Grabbing the android by the shoulder, “I’m calling it in, we aren’t going anywhere without back up.”

 

****

 

 

Connor starts when he feels the detective’s hand grab his shoulder, the grip isn’t painful but his sensors indicate that the pressure is abnormally high for what should just be someone getting his attention. He turns and sees that Gavin is fixated on the structure in front of them and barely seems to register Connor’s presence except to say they are calling for back up. Connor shakes off the hand, he doesn’t have time to analyze Gavin’s idiosyncratic behavior, “all due respect detective, if we lose this lead we may not find another until more bodies show up.” He’s already moving into the building, Gavin curses loudly, and is already calling in the nearest squad car.

 

****

 

 

Gavin draws his gun as they move into the building, his brain is already actively shutting off the non-job related things. Denial’s nice like that. The school is cool despite the summer heat outside, it’s also dark, being in the school’s east building and most of the windows being in classrooms the hallways are mostly in shadow. There’s a small sliver of sunlight coming in from the small rectangular windows on the heavy metal doors though. The whole building is completely silent, their footsteps echoing off the walls. There’s a sterility to the place, like a tomb, something that should stay closed, _or maybe_ the less dramatic part of Gavin’s brain supplies, _that’s just you._

 

They come to a large rotunda, student made murals cover the columns around the octagonal space. Looking up there’s a balcony where the second floor hallway looks down to their current position. Gavin’s heart s is pounding in his chest and he pauses for a moment trapped in morbid nostalgia. That moment is all it takes for Connor to get too far from him, and for the silent android to plunge a screwdriver into his shoulder.

 

****

 

 

Connor turns around in time to hear Gavin’s shout of pain and the thud of him falling to the ground grappling with the suspect. Unlike the shrieks of the last two victims, Emilia is entirely silent in her attempts to kill Gavin who’s holding her at bay with a screwdriver lodged in his shoulder. She claws at him but his face and thick jacket, that stupid leather jacket that Connor had considered teasing him about wearing in the middle of summer, is probably the reason he’s not covered in scratches right now. Gavin kicks her as she grabs the screwdriver and yanks it out of his shoulder he screams. Connor brings up his gun now that she’s not pinning him down, but Gavin panics and shoots first, seeming to forget his wounded shoulder the kick causes him pain and he misses the lethal shot and instead grazes Emilia’s head, the shot does still stun her long enough for Connor to shoot her wrist causing her to drop the screwdriver and allowing him to tackle and handcuff the android.

 

“Detective Reed, are you all right?” Gavin is kicking his way to the far wall staring at the small spray of Thirium across the steps to the second floor. “Shit, shit, fuck, shit, shit, no fuck no, shit,” he’s spewing a string of expletives with no real coherence. “DETECTIVE!” Connor screams and it seems to shock Gavin into a small amount of focus. Two officers arrive, guns drawn but put them away once they see Connor pinning the thrashing android. Who’s now begun to shriek like the others had, that at least seems to have snapped Gavin back to reality, though being the person right next to her, Connor’s concern shifts to his audio receptors. “Officer’s would you please take the suspect into custody, do not allow her to damage herself.” The officers haul the thrashing android to her feet and to their squad car.

 

“Detective Reed, you require immediate medical assistance,” Connor states matter of factly while helping Gavin to his feet. “NO FUCKING SHIT, ACE DETECTIVE!” Gavin screams, Connor chooses to ignore the detective’s tone, “I will escort you to the urgent care clinic.” Gavin is led out of the building with relatively little protest. “You aren’t driving my car” he tries to pull away but Connor has proven himself a match for Gavin at full strength, Gavin injured and unbalanced is not difficult to wrangle. “You are in no state to drive detective,” he doesn’t let Gavin argue it doesn’t stop Gavin from trying to argue. By the time they’ve gotten to his car he’s lapsed into sullen silence. He only speaks up enough to say, “back seat, there’s a plastic grocery bag, get it for me.” Connor raises an eyebrow, “you can drive asshole, but I’m not getting blood on the seats.”


	5. I Don't Know Why I'm So Harsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People who follow my nsfw artblog or DA will likely recognize this scene from my teaser, it was a lot of fun to write.

Hank smiles when Connor enters his hospital room, “my amazing robot son is here to take me home!” Connor crosses his arms and gives Hank a look, “really? Because your doctor said they want to keep you for one more night while they wait for your blood work to finish.” Hank glowers at him, “c’mon, I’m fine, and besides, think of poor Sumo all alone… You did remember my dog right?” Connor’s face falls into an expression of horror and realization, Hank panics. “CONNOR!” Connor immediately starts laughing, “I’ve made arrangements Hank. Mike is watching Sumo when I can’t.”

“You suck, you are no son of mine, making me worry about my dog,” despite the words Hank is smiling. “Oh god, Wilson is a total sap, Sumo’s going to be so spoiled by the time I get home isn’t he?” Connor seems to think on this, “I detect a ninety seven percent certainty.” Hank looks at him, “only ninety seven?” Connor flashes a smile, “three percent margin of error of course.”

 

Hank’s smile falters and he becomes somber, “how’s the case going?” Connor stiffens a bit, “there has been a development, and there is a suspect.” He frowns, “it’s a matter of putting a face to them, which has been difficult. Luckily we’ve managed to secure the latest android victim alive and with minimal injury.” The nurse comes in, “you are the one that arrived with detective Reed correct?” Connor nods, Hank looks interested, “we’ve applied a synthetic skin to the wound but he needed painkillers so he’s a little out of it right now. He shouldn’t be driving and frankly shouldn’t be left unattended until he’s lucid again.” Hank’s face lights up, “wait, Reed is zonked on pain meds I have to see this!” The nurse turns on him and points her pen like a deadly weapon, “you’ll be _ **experiencing**_ it first hand if you try to leave that bed one more time mister Anderson.” Hank scowls and sits back in his bed, “I’ll be back to take you home tomorrow okay?” Hank waves his hand off, “I can take care of myself, I doubt Reed can. Though I’d rather literally anyone else was stuck with it.”

 

Connor walks into the next hall to hear a very irate Gavin Reed, not precisely shouting but making his displeasure very clear is being escorted by the doctor. “’m fine, I can get myshelf home,” Connor sighs, “here you go detective, your partner will take you home.” Gavin frowns, “where’s Chris, he’ll get me home.” The doctor sighs clearly being done with this conversation, “detective Miller is still in the ICU, his girlfriend is coming in tomorrow morning to take him home. So unless you want to wait here until tomorrow your only option is detective Anderson.” Gavin, looks bewildered for a moment, then Connor smiles at him, Gavin blinks in confusion before realization dawns. “Anderson, right; I get it.” He shakes off the doctor, get me home, he stumbles forward, Connor supports his shoulder and for once Gavin doesn’t shake him off the doctor however opts to mouth “good luck” at him before turning and leaving.

 

****

 

 

In the parking lot Gavin tries to get into the driver’s seat, “detective Reed, I’m afraid I can’t allow you to drive under the influence.” Gavin snarls at him “why do you care Connor? I want to get home, you want to get rid of me.” Connor tilts his head and god damn if it isn’t cute, “Gavin, I have no intention of allowing you to endanger yourself.” When he realizes that Connor has no intention of moving Gavin gets into the passenger seat and proceeds to spend the car ride sulking. “Stupid droids, Eli’s always gonna make my life difficult always gotta be a pain in the ass.” Connor looks at him “what was that?” Gavin chooses to remain silent until he begins to zone out half way to his apartment. It’s not until Connor jostles him back to reality helping him out of the car and up the stairs into his building that he even bothers grumbling.

 

****

 

 

Upon entering Gavin’s apartment Connor isn’t quite sure what he expected, it’s small, one bedroom, a kitchen separated by what looks like a bar from the living room. Television coffee table, a couple framed pictures of Gavin with other members of the force. On their way to the bedroom Connor notices a small terrarium with a horned toad lounging like an emperor on a small model of downtown Tokyo. The animal looks completely unimpressed with both it’s owner and guest. Gavin’s voice snaps Connor to reality, “oi, leave Godzilla alone and get out of my apartment.” Connor sighs tries to help Gavin into bed, the detective resists, “I’m here, I’m home now get out of my-.” Connor with no small amount of satisfaction pokes the detective slightly, unbalanced as he already is by the drugs and trying to appear tough Gavin falls backwards into his bed.

 

“Your doctor and nurse both said that it would be unwise to leave you alone until I’m certain you are lucid.” Slowly assisting him in removing his shirt, “I can do this myself, I don’t need,” when he tries he yelps in pain and Connor shoots him a smug look. Gavin flips him off with his good hand, and Connor proceeds to help him with his belt. “Okay, look, uh, I can get this one by myself,” Connor still helps him, “there’s no need to be embarrassed, you’re injured, would it be easier if Chris were here as opposed to me?” Gavin frowns, “kinda yeah,” Connor sighs, “is my being an android really that big of a problem?”

 

Gavin’s quiet for a tense moment, then he quietly says, “it ain’t personal, it’s, fuck, I mean it is, it’s just my personal not yours ya get? If you were anyone but you; it’d be fine, mostly, I mean yer still an android. Fuckin Eli fuckin everything up.” Connor stands up folding Gavin’s jeans over his arm, “Eli? This is the second time you’ve mentioned an Eli.” That seems to open something of a floodgate on Gavin’s ire. “ELI! Eli, Eli, Eli, little baby fuckin Eli apple of the whole worlds eye, fucking prick! His toys are always the most important thing, and that’s all,” Connor turns around putting the jeans away, “that’s all...”

 

When Connor turns back Gavin is on his back snoring softly, a quick diagnostic read shows that the detective is indeed asleep. Connor smiles and shakes his head, in spite himself, he’s equal parts amused and frustrated by Gavin’s bizarre behavior. Then, because curiosity, particularly in an area of interest has always managed to overcome tact Connor begins scanning Gavin’s bedroom and apartment.

 

First thing he finds is a photo of a lacrosse trophy, along with a digital frame that cycles between pictures of the game it’s from and an after party. A younger Gavin with his arms slung around a teammate, a lanky boy with bright curly blonde hair. Another picture, the digital tag reads “Prom 2020,” shows Gavin and that same teammate sharing an intimate moment and kiss. Moving to a second trophy case this one dated 2017 has a trophy shaped like a hobby knife and brush it’s for a city competition in modeling entry. The diorama on the shelf below, Connor infers is the winning one, it depicts a battle scene between armored humans in military gear and some dinosaur-like aliens, a brief search comes up with “Imperial Guard Stands Against the Swarm.” It was indeed the winning entry submitted by one Gavin Reed. Curious Connor scans the diorama then looks at the horned toad’s terrarium, the modeling techniques are consistent with each other.

 

Connor goes to the closet to collect a warmer blanket, under a folded quilt in the back is a box. After draping the detective in the quilt Connor opens the box. Books, mostly cyberpunk and sci-fi, a well read copy of Neuromancer and Snowcrash, even issues of Weird Tales containing early short stories by Isaac Asimov. Surprised Connor catalogs this to try approaching Gavin about at a more opportune time. Hidden among the books is a photo of two boys between the ages of six and eight both with thick glasses and big smiles, both are missing some teeth, one has a bandage on his knee and both are covered in patches of mud. They appear to be on the shores of a lake in a deciduous forest.

 

Connor closes the closet and proceeds back to the living room, retreating to his simulation he contacts Markus, unlike previously he does manage to get through. “Connor, Simon’s told me about your investigation, do you have anything?” Connor nods but before he can speak Markus does, “then I’d prefer if I can bring Simon in, I’m still in DC and wont be back until tomorrow evening.”

 

“That would be acceptable,” Simon’s image appears in one of the unoccupied chairs, “has there been any major changes in the case?” Connor nods, “I cannot go into details, but it would seem there is a suspect at the root of this. I would recommend vigilance of anyone attempting to get androids alone, particularly in support group structured environments. Additionally I suspect the agent may still be a logic virus and would recommend quarantine of anyone displaying aggressive and ritualistic behavior.” Markus frowns, “quarantine? For how long?” Connor considers for a moment, “in situations of high stress the mental degradation is very rapid so I wouldn’t say more than twelve hours would be necessary.” He twists in his seat slightly, “Simon, I’m going to make the same recommendation to Fowler so I’d advise either being present or sending someone from the SRU to be safe.” Simon scoffs, “I wasn’t planning on doing anything else.” The conversation ends, and Connor sets his internal alarm for eight in the morning so that he can take Hank home at nine before entering rest mode.


	6. Monster Without A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is a hot mess, a hot mess with lots of skill points in "dodging the question."

Gavin wakes up around ten thirty, his head is pounding and shambles into his bathroom, his eyes itching with the irritation one’s eyes experience when contacts are left in too long. Removing them and then immediately getting into the shower Gavin tries to piece the previous evening together around his pulsing headache. The bits around getting stabbed unfold, then the blue blood splattered across the entrance steps of the school’s second floor, brief flicker between that and an older memory, this one of red blood and grey brain matter. He screams, he screams until he vomits bile from his empty stomach, this is followed by intense dry heaving punctuated by body wracking sobs. He’s vaguely aware of someone speaking in the tone of voice the cop part of his brain calls the “talking the suspect off the ledge,” tone. He can’t help himself the incongruity of it has him laughing, there’s hysterics in it but the shifts enough for his ever faithful companions; denial and repression to take back the driver’s seat.

 

****

 

 

At nine twenty Connor gets Hank through the front door, Officer Wilson who’d given Sumo a morning walk gets up from the couch to help them in and shut the door. “Finally kicked you out old man?” Hank scoffs, while rubbing Sumo behind the ears, the dog leans into the attention.

 

“More like finally escaped, since someone refused to break me out last night.” Connor rolls his eyes and hangs up Hank’s coat. “So, Reed, give you a hard time last night?”

 

Wilson looks up interested, “what happened with detective Reed?”

 

“He was injured yesterday and had to be given painkillers.”

  
Wilson hisses through his teeth, “He’s gonna be really hungover today.” Connor shrugs, “Pity he didn’t drink enough water.”

 

Wilson shoots Connor a look, “I had to be on some serious meds after I go shot, Connor.”

 

Hank laughs, “sure but Reed’s a prick.”

 

Connor begins breakfast, “he’s more interesting than I initially gave him credit for, and I should at least try to keep our working relationship good. I’ll take him some stuff once I finish breakfast.”

 

Hank puts his feet up on the table, “didn’t he pull a gun on you?”

  
Connor looks over his shoulder, “so did you Hank.” Hank just purses his lips at that. Wilson however fixes him with a look that says he’s not getting rid of the officer until he shares this story.

 

****

 

 

Connor’s taxi pulls up to Gavin’s apartment and he looks into the plastic bag next to him, Tylenol, Gatorade, and alka seltzer. The hangover trifecta that will hopefully be an adequate peace offering. Upon entering the apartment he’s greeted by Gavin’s scream, Connor drops the bag of supplies and dashes into the bathroom to find Gavin retching into the bathtub with the shower pounding his back. Connor’s able to identify the clear signs of distress indicating a breakdown but what caused it is completely unknown. So he draws on the preprogrammed soothing platitudes meant to talk down the suicidal and armed. Eventually detective Reed is hysterically laughing, and mumbling to himself.

 

“Not a person just one of his dolls, one of his toys, blue blood, not red, I’m fine, I’m fine, it’s fine.” Connor finds himself in the awkward position of snapping Gavin out of this, and given the detective’s general nature, he’s unlikely to be receptive.“Uh…”

 

Gavin seems to have realized there’s another person with him. He rolls his head back and squints at Connor, “it’s me, Connor.”

 

Reed tenses, and moves to turn off the water, and grab a towel, “shit, you saw all that huh?” Connor nervously shuffles, “at least be useful and hand me the glasses in my nightstand… please.”

 

It’s hard to tell what’s going on inside Gavin’s head, he’s standing in a towel with his hand out looking almost painfully vulnerable. More so even then when Connor knocked him out in the archive room. So Connor just goes to the stand and gets the desired item. They’re plain black frames with prescription lenses. It’s unexpected to say the least. Gavin puts them on, “I can, take it from here.”

 

“I brought pain medication and Gatorade since you likely have a headache due to dehydration.” Gavin nods, and kind of waves him off and slowly shuts his bedroom door.

 

Connor patiently waits outside the door for him to finish. Gavin comes out in a t-shirt and jeans, his feet still bare, and he walks into the kitchen grabs the drink and pills. After a while and partially through the Gatorade Connor decides to ask the question that’s been on his mind since the previous night. “Detective Reed; Gavin, how do you know Elijah Kamski?” Gavin chokes on his current pull of Gatorade and spits blue all over his counter coughing into the sink.

 

“What the fuck kind of question is that? What makes you think I know that shithead?” Gavin sputters.

 

Connor furrows his brow, “you had a great deal to say about him last night. And the way you spoke, particularly referring to him as ‘Eli,’ implied familiarity.”

 

Gavin says some very interesting and colorful word combinations under his breath. “That was wasted Gavin. Do not listen to wasted Gavin, wasted Gavin is a mess who cannot be trusted with anything. Frankly I am going to take an indefinite vacation to the magical land of not dealing, in the wonderful city of denial.”

 

Connor frowns, “doesn’t it defeat the purpose if you know that’s what you’re doing, besides, for the time being you are my partner and even beyond that I find myself genuinely concerned about your mental health.”  


Gavin drags his hand over his face, “why? Why can’t you just do the appropriate thing and grit your teeth do the teamwork thing, and then never speak to me unless necessary again. That’s how things work with me the rest of the station.”

 

“Is that what you want?”

 

“It’s what’s easiest, c’mon, Fowler’s gonna have an aneurysm as it is.”

 

****

 

 

The drive to the station is tense and awkward, with Gavin trying to drive despite his shoulder and Connor left contemplating this strange new place in their dynamic. Gavin enters the building, trying to avoid any of the other detectives or officers, the station is quiet enough that it’s not too hard. Connor wonders if anyone here has seen him wearing glasses instead of contacts before.

 

Fowler’s office is equally tense, “not that I’m not happy to avoid another body but tell me we have **something** to go on.”

 

Connor walks over to the projector and places his hand on it, the moments leading up to Emilia’s kidnapping are on display, “as you can see the perpetrator is somehow able to keep themselves from fully registering to an android’s memory.” The image shows a blurred person, nothing about them can be determined, just a gray humanoid silhouette.

 

Fowler scowls, “that’s a lot of nothing,” Connor smiles slightly, “not quite, from this we can extrapolate a rough height and build. Further this suggests someone needs to reprogram those they kidnap, which means it’s not an infectious agent in and of it’s self. I still want to recommend quarantine of twelve hours for people who are brought in with symptoms of this madness.”

 

Fowler nods, “I suspect whatever code causes deviancy is what the virus piggybacks on, effectively causing the infected’s emotions and ability to make rational judgment to degrade and spiral out of control. The pathological obsession they have with certain icons, particularly RA9 suggests this.” Connor’s face twists into something bitter, “which means that I would like to subpoena Cyberlife’s information on the deviancy case.”

 

Fowler and Gavin both regard Connor with uncomfortable intensity, “didn’t you gather most of that?” Gavin asks.  
  
Connor nods, “yes, but it was up to Cyberlife technicians to compile and apply the information. I’m afraid I’m fairly in the dark on the technical aspects.”

 

Fowler nods, “I’ll see what I can do, get to it you two.” When they turn he adds without looking up; “oh and Gavin, nice specs.”

 

Gavin tenses, and Connor can see him turn bright red as me makes a break for the main entrance.


	7. Well This Is Awkward: Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyberlife tower, where happy feelings go to die.

The ride from the station is trying at best, Gavin decided that itchy eyes be damned he’s putting his contacts back in. Connor can’t help but feel slightly disappointed by this, it’s the same feeling he gets when a lead goes nowhere. “What? You keep staring at me like I have something on my face and it’s getting annoying dipshit.”

 

“Just curious as to why you seem so intent on wearing your contacts despite your eyes clearly being irritated?” Connor asks him, LED flickering with thought while he’s cycling through the information he’s gathered.

 

“It’s not that weird, glasses get broken more easily, harder to do my job if I have to worry about keeping them on my face, I can deal with a little irritation.” He shoots Connor an ironic smile, “I’m working with you aren’t I?”

 

Connor can’t help but laugh a little at that, “since when do you make jokes?” Gavin’s cheeks color slightly, “that was at your expense.”

 

Connor’s smile takes on it’s own sly edge, “you’re body language and facial expressions are entirely non-hostile, I believe that what you were doing was what Hank calls ‘giving me shit.’ And is a sign of affection.” Gavin makes a couple sputtering noises and Connor takes that as the confession it is.

 

Gavin is pouting now, it’s almost cute, Connor notes, it reminds him of the time he tricked Sumo into getting a bath and the St. Bernard spent the rest of the day shooting looks of reproach over his shoulder. “Gavin, may I ask you a personal question?” Gavin’s body language shifts to wary; “no.”

 

He sighs and gestures for Connor to continue. “Why do you have so many science fiction, particularly cyberpunk publications, I would have presumed you did not like the genre.”

 

Gavin relaxes slightly, “I like parts of it, but easy answer is, they aren’t mine.” Connor doesn’t look like he believes Gavin, “well I mean I guess they are now, but only because the person they belong to will never be back for them.”

 

Connor seems to accept this answer, “may I ask who they belong to.” Gavin pulls around the corner to the Cyberlife tower entrance.

 

“Nope,” with that the conversation seems to be over as the large crowd of people in front of the building comes into sight. “Aw shit, I didn’t think we’d see crowds like this again for at least a year.”

 

****

 

 

Connor’s LED turns yellow, but doesn’t turn back whatever Connor found has him alarmed, “someone has leaked the details of the human victim Roman’s death. Social media appears to have become a hotbed of debate regarding it.” The LED flickers “I’m sending a warning both to Fowler and to Simon and Markus now.”

 

As he says this and they slow down enough to approach the entrance someone points at them and the crowd’s attitude hits a frenzied pitch. Someone smashes the car windows the door is opened and Connor is dragged out and disappears into the mob. Gavin decks the person who tries to grab him and pulls out his firearm, firing it twice into the air and everyone clears out quickly, “back the fuck off!”

 

There are sirens approaching fast, and the Cyberlife gates open to reveal a heavily armed private security force. Gavin doesn’t pay attention, he make his way over to where Connor disappeared. Keeping his gun readied he finds his partner bloodied with part of the plastic beneath his skin exposed but stained blue with leaking thirium, his LED is blinking red and he’s unresponsive.

 

Three squad cars pull up and officers get out there are more sirens that indicate a greater force inbound, “everyone here is under arrest for assaulting a fucking officer, and anything else I can pin on you assholes! You have the right to remain silent.”

 

Someone approaches from behind him, “we were informed of your approach detective Reed, Cyberlife would like to apologize for any inconvenience our delay caused you.”

 

Gavin turns and freezes, his mouth going dry and gummy, the person in front of him is an android. Almost a perfect duplicate for Connor, this one however has a different uniform, he’s taller with blue eyes and a cold, steely affect. _Was this what Connor was like before I met him?_ He can’t help but wonder, what he says is “my partner needs medical attention first and foremost.”

 

Connor’s doppelganger kneels next to Connor and picks up the android, “the damage is moderate but not severe, we should be able to conduct these repairs easily enough.” He turns and walks back into the crowd of security officers.

 

The security force accompanies them down the entrance bridge and into the building proper. The halls are bleak and sterile and the whole place has a disquieting feel, inactive, or possibly fake examples of the various android models line the hall to the elevator. “I will take the Connor unit to the repair bay, Ms. Zhi is on the thirtieth floor conference room waiting for you.” The Connor look alike departs.

 

****

 

 

Connor wakes up outside on a park bench, the sky above him is blue, though he remembers it being rainy the morning he picked Hank up from the hospital. There’s a sense of familiarity that makes Connor uneasy about the place. Then a voice out side his field makes his thirium run cold, or would if he was physically in a location, “Connor, I must say, this is a surprise, I wasn’t expecting to see you again.”

  
Connor winces, the pain is in his head, but then so is this whole place, “the feeling is mutual Amanda.” She looks at him, her face is cold, but then it usually was when he thinks back on it.

 

“I received the notice from captain Fowler, it would seem you are in need of assistance.”

 

Connor’s face remains impassive and neutral, “yes, but that problem extends to you too doesn’t it?”

 

Amanda makes a non-committal noise before returning to her roses, “how did you reach that conclusion?”

 

Connor, looks her in the eye, “because if androids are viewed as susceptible to situations like this then there’s no way Cyberlife will be given the means to produce more of them. Which I know is your current project for lobbying congress.”  
  
Amanda turns to him, “we could always charge for protection from such infections, androids would need to keep up to date. Making us a necessity.”

 

Connor scowls at her, “you’re already a necessity for too many androids, and besides, do you think you can solve this yourself? Before the Senate hearings conclude?”

 

Amanda sighs, “that was decided before you came, the shareholders are giving detective Reed the relevant data now. The understanding is of course, that it remain secure, can I trust you to keep that.”

  
Connor’s scowl turns into a confused frown, “that’s the procedure. Why all this then?”  
  
She smiles and walks over to him cupping his cheek in her hand, “is it so surprising that I’d want our most advanced model back? Especially with all this experience you’ve collected?” Then she looks slightly to the side, “well, second most advanced model.”

 

With that the zen garden fades and Connor wakes up to the real world, and a blue eyed copy of his face. “Good, your repairs are complete, your deviancy may have affected your processes so we were unsure if you could be fully restored.”

 

Connor looks at his doppelganger, then down at his clothes which are more a match for ice-type Connor, “what happened to my clothes?”

 

The other Connor looks at him askance, “they were severely damaged, you are fortunate that Cyberlife had an updated uniform in your size and model number.”

 

Gavin walks in and looks between them, before his gaze settles on Connor, “this is weird, I have the data, so can we leave now? This place and this.” He gestures between the two of them, “is creepy.”

 

Connor looks at the other android who leaves having deemed nothing in the interaction of value to whatever his current mission is. “If you have what we came here for, then yes please.”

 

****

 

 

The boardroom is cold and slightly menacing, like the whole building, it’s probably meant to look sleek and modern or even futuristic. But the wall of dark tinted floor to ceiling windows, and black glass conference table circled by black leather chairs just looks like a supervillain’s lair. “Ms. Zhi,” Gavin shakes the woman’s hand, she’s not tall but between the heels, bun, and extremely well made suit (that probably costs more than his last two months of rent) she gives off an almost physical aura of stature.

 

“Detective Reed,” her greeting is formal, polite, and terrifyingly cold, “we are of course willing to cooperate in your investigation in any way. We at Cyberlife would prefer to see the criminal responsible for these disturbing acts brought to justice.”

  
Gavin nods, “of course you would, and can I trust this is all the data we requested?”

 

She smiles at him, “all that could be compiled, though it is a shame, Connor was unable to provide us with any real information, his mission was frankly, a disappointment.”

  
Gavin bristles a bit, and he can’t help but wonder why, it’s not like he’s especially fond of Connor or is pleasant to the android himself. But something about this woman’s tone, like Connor’s a microwave that failed to properly heat her food, makes him angry.

 

“That’s too bad Ms. Zhi, the department however truly approves of Connor’s work and many people have glowing things to say about him.” He smiles the smile he learned in his high school customer service job, “but that might just be the change of environment.”

 

Her face slips from it’s careful neutral into one of annoyance and frustration. _Aw, too bad, I guess I failed to make another friend_ , Gavin’s never been the better person and if he does start it wont be here.

 

Then she smiles, and it’s possibly more terrifying than her greeting, “perhaps; but I wouldn’t know, see that data isn’t very helpful, and there really is only one person who could give you the whole picture of it as far as I can tell. Too bad Connor failed to get anything from Elijah Kamski during his visit with Lieutenant Anderson. I wonder if _you_ and he would possibly have better luck?”

 

Gavin’s pulse pounds in his ears, her face gets an extremely smug and self satisfied expression. “Gavin?”

 

Connor’s voice snaps him back to reality, they’re stopped at a red light and the android is looking at him with open concern. He rubs his shoulder still stiff from the gun’s kickback and the injury, it’s why he’d let Connor drive with minimal fuss. He’d been assured that after a full repair Connor was more capable now than he had been when he came in. Honestly if the tone hadn’t been so flat Reed could have sworn the RK900 was making a passive aggressive jab at Connor. Still he’d relented.

 

“I’m fine Connor, I’m just thinking about the direction this case is headed, and our next option after this data’s given to the eggheads in tech.” The light changes and the car rolls off into the wet Detroit night.


	8. Do You Dream? Can You Die?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy homoerotic robots Batman! An update before midnight?! (Also there was a scene I was originally going to put in the last chapter but it was late and I forgot so I touched on the idea here. If people are interested I'll add it as a "deleted scene" after the fic's done.)

They pull into the parking garage beneath the DPD building the next day, Gavin sighs and gets out of the car, “I’ll get this to Fowler, we can’t do anything about this until tech gets ahold of it.”

 

Connor decides to make his way to the break room and is pleased to see officer Wilson sitting at one of the chairs. Taking his seat opposite Wilson he smiles, “hey Connor, what’s with the new threads?”

 

Connor frowns slightly at his outfit, “we encountered an issue and my original clothes were damaged. I suppose it is fortunate that I was able to get new ones.”

 

Wilson smirks; “but it’s Cyberlife chic and that makes you feel kinda eh.”

 

“How do you manage to summarize complex feelings, and yet do so with words that are arguably not even words.”

 

Wilson shrugs, “maybe I’m a complex guy.”

 

Before Connor can respond Gavin returns, he gives Wilson a suspicious glare until the other officer rolls his eyes and leaves to make himself some more coffee. “Hey, so I was wondering if you wanted to get a beer after work or something.”

 

Connor blinks startled, “I do not drink, that’s not to say no, it’s just a heads up.”

 

Gavin, “I know that, or I guess I figured, but...”

 

Connor smiles, “just tell me why the sudden invite.”

 

Gavin rubs the back of his neck, “I just wanted to apologize, you’re my partner, even if it’s temporary, and I shouldn’t have allowed you to get hurt like that.”

 

Connor considers telling Gavin that he didn’t feel any pain, but given the distress of the event and the clear view Gavin has of it as a personal failure he settles for. “Yes, would seven be acceptable? I want to check on Hank before I do anything.” Gavin nods before beating a hasty retreat to the security of his desk to finish his reports for the last few days.

 

Wilson comes back, “so what did detective Reed have to tell you that was so important I had to be shooed out of the room?”

 

Connor looks at him, “oh he just invited me out to get a drink with him after work. He’s still worked up about what happened at Cyberlife, and I think he’s embarrassed I was damaged under his watch.”

 

Wilson stops and just stares at Connor, “Connor, we’ve been friends for like a year now right?”

 

“It’s only been about eight months.”  


“Semantics. Still long enough that we’re in the point of our friendship that you should tell me that you’re a witch.”

 

“I am neither of the wicca faith nor possessed of supernatural powers.”

 

“Yeah, I call bullshit, you got Anderson to adopt you, and Detective Reed just asked you out for beers. You know the two most ornery, hard-ass, antisocial, android issue laden people in the precinct.”

 

“He is likely just concerned for my well being after today’s incident.”

 

Officer Chen comes through the doors and looks between Connor and Wilson, “what’re you talking about?”

 

“Connor’s a witch.”

 

“I do not understand why you’re being difficult about this, I am merely keeping a good working relationship with my coworkers.”

  
Chen looks confused so Wilson clarifies; “Gavin invited him out for drinks.”

 

“Is there a witness or suspect named Gavin here because the only Gavin I know hates you.”

 

“Detective Reed is merely attempting to mend past-”

 

Wilson and Chen exchange a look before chanting, “witch! Witch!”

 

Connor sighs, “That’s it I’m leaving.”

 

After he’s out of ear shot Wilson looks at Chen and says, “ten bucks says they start dating.”

 

“They’re just starting to not try and kill each other on sight, how does this equate to dating in your weird little world?”

 

“Gavin’s totally a tsundere.”

 

She looks at Wilson her expression of disappointment so profound it borders on disdain, “it is a crime against nature that you have a girlfriend and I don’t.”

 

****

 

 

Connor arrives shortly before seven and is surprised to see Gavin there already, nursing a beer and scowling off any attempts at making conversation with him by any other patrons. Once he sees Connor approach he relaxes slightly. “If you want to get out of here I wouldn’t blame you, it’s kind of a shit show.”

 

Connor sits down and examines the clear discomfort in Gavin’s face and body language, “do you desire to leave? I do not drink and you seem quite uncomfortable here.”

 

Gavin chugs his beer, “I do owe you an apology but I’ve been hit on twice since I got here and it’s kinda wrecked the mood.”

 

Connor’s unsure as to whether he’s being serious or simply making a joke, or using bravado as a cover. He decides to chuckle and follow Gavin out into the street.

 

As they walk down the street Connor decides to break the silence, “we have a dangerous job, I may have been damaged but I wasn’t deactivated. I heard from one of the officers on duty that it was in part your doing that I wasn’t. Also that you arrested a crowd of about twelve people.” He smiles in amusement at the thought of a pissed off Gavin deciding to try and have a crowd of protesters arrested out of spite.

 

Gavin clears his throat, “well, it shouldn’t have happened, I’m your partner, and I shouldn’t have let it happen.”

 

Connor hums thoughtfully, “so you said; but it’s the nature of our job, and I can take care of myself.”

 

Gavin’s quiet for a moment, “you know Hank called while you were out, he was worried when he couldn’t get a hold of you. He thought I did something or something happened and I didn’t report it.”

 

Connor’s LED flickers briefly, “you and he are both very duty oriented and clearly concerned for others. You know that what happened to Chris and Hank wasn’t your fault, it was whoever reprogrammed those androids. How did you handle Hank by the way? I don’t see him hanging up unless he hears I’m all right.”

 

Gavin looks away, “I, uh, got the other you to talk to him, he sounded pretty frantic honestly. I mean as frantic as Hank ever sounds, which is really just extra pissed off. Say what you want, but fault or not, we watch each other’s back, if one of us gets injured, it’s because the other dropped the ball even if only a little bit.”

 

Connor frowns, “I don’t approve of lying to Hank, though I understand. Further, if you keep thinking like that you’ll drive yourself insane.”

  
Gavin barks out a bitter laugh, “it’s a short drive.”

 

They walk for about a block when Gavin talks again, “what’s it like, being deactivated like that? Do you dream? Were you dead?”

 

Connor thinks on this for a moment, “I have never been fully deactivated, even today I was merely damaged. Markus and Simon both have, they said that they don’t remember anything. I suspect it’s similar to being comatose for a human. As for dreaming, I, as well as other androids possess an internal simulation, a place we construct to house our memories, data, and contact each other. If I wanted to call Markus right now I could and I would simply see him walking alongside us, otherwise it would work like a phone call. We have access to our simulations even in rest mode, so that’s probably the closest to dreaming we have.”

 

Connor pauses, contemplating the other part of that question; “as for death, I don’t know, anymore than anyone else, I can be repaired, even from full deactivation. Though since becoming a deviant I don’t know how it would work, or even if I’d trust Cyberlife with it. I know today was an emergency and I’ve run diagnostics but I still feel uneasy. That’s not even touching on some assailant being able to wipe away any humanity I’ve earned.”

 

They continue on for a bit longer in silence, “I, don’t know if I can even imagine something like that, sorry I asked.”

 

Connor shakes his head, “no, I’m glad you did, I don’t want to worry Hank, but it’s something that I’ve been...” He pauses considering the right word, “concerned about myself. So I’m glad to have the opportunity to talk about it.”


	9. Well This Is Awkward: Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That feel when you're out with your not-boyfriend and they start getting into a really tense argument with their estranged sibling.

Connor makes it through the front door of his apartment and hangs up his uniform retrieving a pair of sweats from the dresser in his room. Then he goes over to his own project, taking a small pair of clippers and evaluating what has to be trimmed what can be maintained. He looks over the whole thing, reuniting with Amanda wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience, but perhaps there’s closure to be found in all this. He puts the clippers down and looks out the window; at a loss he calls Hank.

 

“Connor, what’s up? You know it’s after ten and us old folks need our rest.” Connor smiles, Hank’s presence even over the phone is a stabilizing one.

 

“There was an incident today,” Hank makes a noise on the other end. “I heard, I hope you also know that I don’t buy the stilted ‘Connor’ that I heard on the other end. And I’m killing Reed for even trying that.”

 

Connor turns on the television, there’s an unfortunate segment about the case, very little seems to be said about the four android victims. Luckily Fowler and Simon are doing a joint conference, discussing the suspect. “I’d rather you didn’t he’s taking the stress of all this poorly enough.”

 

Hank is silent for a moment, “huh, you know, Kamski might have been onto something with that whole empathy thing with you.” Connor frowns at the mention of Elijah Kamski.

 

“Connor?” Hank’s picked up on his sudden quiet, “the investigation has hit a stall and I’m worried we’ll need to speak with Kamski again.” He replies.

 

There’s a scratching sound that indicates Hank’s running his hand over his beard the way he does when he’s stressed. “Fuck, that’s not something I wanted to hear.”

 

Connor considers politely respecting Gavin’s privacy for a moment before asking, “Hank, you were on the force as a detective when Gavin joined as an officer correct?”

 

“Gavin?” Of course that’s the part of that sentence he picks up on.

 

“Yes Hank, he seems to have a familiarity with Elijah Kamski, and I was wondering what you can tell me about it?”

 

Hank pauses, evidently surprised, Connor can almost picture his eyebrows climbing, “Reed and Kamski? No I don’t know anything, he joined the force pretty young I know that, I also know he took a month off when he was about two years in, death of a family member or something. Honestly the only thing I know about Reed and Kamski is they’re both pricks.”

 

Connor makes a ‘hmm’ noise and catalogs what Hank’s told him, “with regards to Elijah Kamski, detective Reed would agree with you.”

 

Hank scoffs, “probably just hates him for makin androids.”

 

Connor reviews what Gavin had ranted while under the influence, “I don’t believe so, his rant sounded more personal than that. He referred to him as ‘little baby Eli’ while this could be another ‘Eli’ given the context of the conversation I am ninety four point three repeating percent sure Kamski is the Eli he was referring too.”

 

Hank considers this, “sure does sound like someone with a personal grudge. Sorry Connor, I don’t know much, Reed doesn’t go out of his way to make friends. Chris Miller and Tina Chen might know more since those two are the only people I know who can spend more than five minutes with the man.”

 

Connor is briefly pleased by the fact that he is now included on that short list. “I see thank you Hank, I will call you at noon tomorrow, or if anything comes up, fair?”

 

Hank grumbles something along the lines of “you’re an adult you don’t need to worry about me.” But Connor can hear the smile and relief in his voice.

 

****

 

 

The next day they are in Fowler’s office, “the data you two got is minimally helpful, honestly I’m pretty sure Cyberlife didn’t give us everything. The only option I can see here is sending you two to meet the man himself. I wont be able to get a warrant without being stonewalled by Kamski’s army of lawyers so you’ll need to be delicate, clear?”

 

Gavin’s jaw does the twitching thing it does when he’s upset, “respectfully sir, can we not? Is there no other option? No technicians or Cyberlife employees we can chase down instead.”

 

Fowler’s eyebrow doesn’t quite arc, but there’s something in the expression that says it easily could. “It’s not like you to complain about an order Reed. And no, not only is Elijah Kamski our best bet for getting information on how this could be done, but getting a statement from him could easily be something we can use to keep anymore shit from hitting the fan. Unless you want Perkins to come back and take over this case?”

 

Gavin tenses, Connor realizes he has too, his experience with agent Perkins wasn’t an especially pleasant one. “No sir,” is all Gavin says before he turns and leaves. Connor nods to Fowler before beating his own retreat.

 

He finds Gavin outside, “it’s been three fucking years since my last one but I need a fucking cigarette right now.”

 

Connor frowns at him, “I would rather you did not jeopardize your health nor such an impressive record remaining clean over this. If you would rather not deal with Kamski I can go by myself, it isn’t my first time dealing with him.”

 

Gavin looks at him sharply, “no, after all this shit do you really think I’m letting you near a suspect alone?”

 

Connor tilts his head, “suspect?”

 

Gavin sighs, “he’s got the know-how and the personality for it but no I don’t think he’s doing this, too hands on for him. Still... Fuck it lets get this over with.”

 

****

 

 

Elijah Kamski’s home is slightly more inviting with trees and grass in bloom around it but it’s still a stark industrial nightmare that’s both fitting and completely tasteless as far as Gavin’s concerned. They knock on the door only to be greeted by a blond android, “Detroit Police, we’d like to speak with mister Kamski regarding a case.” She tilts her head, she steps away from the door and invites them in, “please wait here, I will inform Mr. Kamski.”

 

Connor finds himself able to take in certain observations he’d been to nervous to make before, Amanda Stern, Kamski’s professor is in a picture with him. Evidently she’d been the model for the Amanda he knows. Less surprising now that he knows the Zen Garden simulation was Kamski’s design.

 

“You’ve met him already right?” Gavin asks, he’s not sitting like Hank had, in fact despite the casual lean against the wall his body is tense and seems ready for an attack.

 

Connor nods, “yes, he said that he would give us the information we wanted if I shot one of his Chloe models.” Connor looks away, even to this day he’s unsure if he made the right choice in not shooting, “his ‘Kamski’ test, I couldn’t do it. I jeopardized my mission due to empathy, he said I was a deviant.” It was the truth, but at the time it felt like a slap in the face.

 

Gavin scoffs, “sounds about right, idiotic test, I woulda shot her and I’m a human.”

 

Connor looks at him alarmed, “really?”

 

Gavin pushes off of the wall, “I doubt any of these androids are capable of deviancy. Second that’s a test between compassion and duty, there are plenty of people who’d shoot one to stop a war, which is what we might have been facing. It’s the fucking trolley paradox, and he’s acting like it’s some definitive test of android emotion and free will?” He mumbles something else when the Chloe returns.

 

“Mr. Kamski will see you now.” It’s hard to tell if this is the same Chloe, she doesn’t even seem to recognize Connor beyond him being a guest.

 

They go into the room with the pool, windows overlooking the lake, Gavin looks at the pool and frowns deeply and mutters, “melodramatic little edgelord.”

 

“Connor, I must say I’m surprised to see you again, or perhaps, I would be if social media wasn’t buzzing about homicidal androids.” Kamski smiles when he walks in, dressed this time, in a turtle neck and charcoal dress pants. Then he notices the other person in the room, Gavin seemed to have shrunk, as though trying to disappear, but as soon as Kamski notices him he puffs his chest out and stands up straight. Like someone expecting a fight. The air is extremely tense, it’s then Connor notices some strikingly similar features to their faces.

 

Gavin’s nose is slightly different, based on the scar it’s likely the result of a break sometime earlier in his life. “Detective Gavin Reed, I’m working with Detective Anderson on this case Mr. Kamski.” It’s a cold clipped greeting, one without the usual handshake that Gavin opens with when trying to put someone at ease.

 

Kamski looks away briefly his eyebrows raising and his expression could be called conflicted. Connor looks between them for a moment, “Mr. Kamski, you were less than forthcoming last time I was here, but if there is a flaw in the programming that causes deviancy.”

 

Kamski looks at him with clear annoyance, this change in demeanor is startling given how collected he was when they first met. “Oh? Free will is a programming ‘flaw?’ I’m surprised to still hear you of all people say things like that.”

 

Gavin looks ready to jump in but Connor simply says, “if it can be exploited by a serial killer to cause insanity and emotional instability than yes, it could be called a flaw. A dangerous one.”

 

Kamski’s frown deepens, “serial killer? Are you certain it isn’t just another mutation in the deviancy virus?”

 

Connor cocks his head to the side in bemusement, “‘is desire to be free a virus?’” Ironically parroting Kamski’s own words, “besides we have a recording of the suspect, or at least their dimensions.”

 

Gavin seems to have picked up on what Connor was doing. He casually says “you know, this person seems to want to escalate tension between humans and androids. Do your androids ever leave your security?”

 

Kamski’s frown returns to a placid neutral, “what are you implying Detective _Reed_?”

 

Gavin walks over to one of the tables and seems to look at the Detroit Daily displayed, “well, if they are ever unsecured you could be at risk. Imagine what kind of reaction you’d get from the public for the father of androids to be murdered in his own home by his own android. Unless...” He trails off mid thought.

 

“Unless?” Kamski questions.

 

“Hmm? Oh nothing, just a thought, I imagine that if you do help us figure out how this is happening it’d be quite a coup for you. Solving the problem that has Cyberlife stumped.”

 

Kamski smiles slightly, “I left over differences in business decisions, what makes you think I want to go back?”

 

Gavin looks him in the eye and says, “letting go of the company you founded? That creates and profits from your inventions? That you were ousted from? Doesn’t seem like something you’d do.”

 

Connor watches the exchange with fascination, Gavin’s voice tends to be a bit rougher, with more bravado or cockiness to it. Kamski’s by comparison has a smoothness that’s soothing but also unsettling. Despite these differences Connor, even with his mimicry software would be hard pressed to separate them.

 

“Something I’d do? I’m sorry detective I wasn’t under the impression we’ve met, nor would I say interviews and tabloid stories provide an accurate profile.”

 

“Oh, no I suppose we haven’t, if we did I’d probably at least have a picture or something.”

 

“A fan of mine are you?”

 

“Not so much, just thinking that the paparazzi tend to follow celebrities around so there’d be evidence. Birthdays, weddings, _funerals_ , nothing’s sacred. Good thing you’ve never been exposed to something so personal huh?”

 

Kamski stiffens, and the atmosphere goes from tense to frigid, Connor has to check his thermal sensors to make sure that the ambient temperature wasn’t actually falling. “Detectives I think I’ve answered as much of your questions that I need to, considering that I am doing so of my own free will. I must say Connor, I’m disappointed to be badgered like this by someone who’s life is a product of my discoveries.”

 

Connor looks at him and smiles pleasantly or tries to (Hank refers to it as the your fucked smile) because Connor can’t fake a smile to save his life. “While I appreciate the sentiment Mr. Kamski, I was designed and developed long after you had been removed by the Cyberlife board of directors. My existence is only tangentially related to yours.”

 

With that he and Gavin leave.

 

****

 

 

On the drive back to the station Connor leans back in his seat disappointed, “second time I’ve failed to get anything out of Kamski.”

 

Gavin smiles wryly, “oh I’d say you got a rise out of him, he was seething when we left. While we might not have got anything direct we know it’s possible to do this, not just because of these crimes.”

 

Connor considers that standoff, “he did all but confirm it.”

 

“Elijah’s not subtle when he’s shaken or mad, and if it’s a flaw he’s aware of then there’s an exploit in it.”

 

Connor smiles over at Gavin, “he told me as much when I first met him, it actually let me escape Cyberlife’s remote control.”

 

Gavin frowns deeply, “remote control?”

 

“They wanted me to assassinate Markus.”

 

Gavin shakes his head, “wow, I wonder if ‘sociopath’ is a job requirement for their shareholders.”

 

“We should meet with Markus and the SRU, they might be able to help find something.”


	10. She's Incredible Math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perp or Patient?

Gavin and Connor make their way to a low brownstone building, the home office of the SRU. Connor places his hand on the security booth, it turns white with his synthetic skin peeling back to interface with the booth. Gavin watches the process with a certain amount of fascination.

 

They enter what looks like a maze of cubicles, there are some humans but mostly androids all seeking either information or assistance. Establishing a living wage for androids versus humans has been difficult, androids requiring different things to live than humans but not wanting to tempt anything by receiving more or less than human workers; to say nothing of benefits. Connor’s happy both that the DPD has a wage and benefits system that works effectively for both by nature of the job, and that this is negotiation he does not need to do. Gavin looks around the whole place with naked curiosity, despite the public nature of the place he’s surprisingly unguarded.

 

A corner office located on the far side of the building is their destination, Simon is typing away at his computer while Josh is offering small critiques over his shoulder. “Hello Simon, I was wondering if you have any of the information I requested?”

 

Simon scowls intensely at Connor, “even in the time frame you requested such information is nearly impossible. After Jericho fell most androids who fled took new identities and either went into hiding, or ran to countries without major android legislation. Finding missing persons among all that is indescribably difficult.”

 

Josh puts his hand on Simon’s shoulder and Simon takes a few breaths, “we have found four additional disappearances in to those you already found. I’m sending you a list now.” Connor winces slightly when he receives the information.

 

“Thank you Simon, is Markus in?” Simon makes a noise of annoyance, “no, he’s meeting with a Cyberlife rep right now.”

 

Connor makes a face, and not wanting to endure more fun with Cyberlife decides to bid his goodbyes to Simon and Josh.

 

In the garage beneath the SRU building Gavin breaks the silence, “why do you blink or wince when you connect to other androids? I don’t see any other android have that issue.” Connor’s face begins to look slightly hypothermic and Gavin is briefly worried before he realizes that Connor is blushing. “I didn’t know androids could blush,” he says grinning fiercly.

 

Connor touches his own cheek with a bewildered expression on his face “Neither did I. I have a sensitive receiver, I was expected to be able to reconstruct crime scenes, and issue many reports to Cyberlife via the Zen Garden construct. This means that such connections between myself and either other androids, or constructs, is uncomfortable, since I don’t have the usual buffers. Not painful, just alien and disquieting.”

 

Gavin unlocks his door then leans over and unlocks and opens the other for Connor, “seems like a bad idea.”

 

Connor shrugs, “I’m a prototype, it wasn’t a priority over the rest of my functions, if I had to guess, as the model intended for sale the RK900 does not have this particular issue.”

 

His LED flickers yellow, “one of those on our missing persons list was just spotted at Twelve Oaks shopping mall.” Gavin nods and the two take off for the mall.

 

****

 

 

Upon arriving Officer Chen and her partner Officer Johnson were already present and keeping people out of the maintenance area of the building. “Bout time you two go here, some security guard went in when they realized they were on our list, he hasn’t come back out. Our suspect entered the mall in the company of a companion and the two made for the maintenance area and loading docks. Security caught them on camera and went to investigate.”

 

Gavin draws in a breath; “shit, if they are infected then he’s probably dead already.” He and Connor draw their guns and head into the bowels of the mall.

 

The pursuit is tense, Connor peers around several corners before finding a trail of blood, he moves quickly down the hall towards it. After about two minutes of navigating pipes and industrial halls he finds the missing guard, laying on the ground carved up in a pool of blood. Unfortunately the guard had been human, so they had decided not to keep him around, the same maze-like pattern decorating his skin as the last two cases. Connor shakes his head sadly before closing the man’s eyes.

 

A hand comes down on his shoulder and his LED flashes orange before settling on blue when Gavin hisses “stay close to me dipshit, first rule of horror flicks is stick together.”

 

Connor blinks then smiles almost laughing, “sorry Gavin, I’ll stay close, promise.” Gavin looks unconvinced but doesn’t have time to respond before Connor’s shoving him out of the way of their suspect bringing what look like talons down on his shoulder.

 

Connor kicks her in the stomach while Gavin rolls into a crouch, their opponent drops into a feral and predatory stance, snarling at them. Her LED is red and now flickering, “shit, Gavin she’s contacting her partner!” She lunges for them and they both unload into her, a few well placed shots hitting her thirium pump. She flees towards the main gas line and they give chase.

 

At the door to their destination the android finally collapses her thirium unable to circulate, gagging and then finally giving a death rattle she goes still. The two replace their clips and enter the room only to be greeted by nails flying through the air.

 

Their second suspect is using a modified nail gun attached to an air pump bolted into his back, most of his skin is gone revealing the plastic frame beneath. RA9 iconography carved into the frame, some of the lettering and patterns still weeping thirium. When he notices the collapsed form of his partner he lets loose a loud metallic scream and begins firing at them.

 

Gavin takes advantage of the distress to circle around and shoot out the pump. With their assailant distracted Connor moves to the main gas line where confirming his suspicions a homemade bomb is slowly ticking down from fifteen seconds. Luckily it’s a simple creation and he’s able to deactivate it by taking a penknife to two of the wires.

 

Noticing his bomb is no longer active and he’s pinned down by two officers wielding guns the second deviant lets loose another anguished shriek before removing his own thirium pump and crushing it. After a few moments he collapses to the ground spasming in his final throes.

 

They quietly usher the two bodies out of the mall, now that he’s able to get a good look at them they are both grisly work. Gavin looks away in disgust, the nails on the female model were removed and razors were soldered directly into her finger tips. The male isn’t much better the air pump powering his weapon was powered by his own thirium, likely explaining his quick deactivation. Even if he hadn’t removed his pump he’d have bled out within a few hours. Worst of all these wounds all appeared to be self inflicted, and the nature of both the crime and the preparation makes them more than simply animalistic thrashing. These androids are knowingly compromising their frames for this.

 

Officer Chen comes in, “we found something on the security feed,” she hands Gavin a tablet, with the feed. “They arrived together, we knew that… Wait,” her turns to Connor, “both of our suspects were passengers.” Connor looks at him, “we have a third suspect loose?” Gavin shakes his head, “no whoever drove them helped them unload and then drove off.” The third suspect appears grainy and pixelated in the recording, “so this field affects more than just android memory.” Then he smiles at the tablet, and points to the background, “look there’s someone taking pictures here, maybe they caught our suspect?”

 

****

 

 

It takes them a while to track down the photographer in the feed, who luckily had been using an old school camera that doesn’t use the same techniques as the security feeds. “It even uses film, I never thought I’d say this, thank god for hipsters,” Gavin smiles and in another hour they have a picture of their suspects.

 

Connor looks over the photos there are only about three with their suspects, but one stands out to him. Connor gasps, “no! I recognize her!” Gavin looks at him, “isn’t that a good thing?” Connor shakes his head, “no, she’s dead, she was shot and killed during the raid on Jericho, she was one of Markus’ inner circle, he told me her name was North.”


	11. False Colors and Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short mostly consisting of angst and technobabble.

Markus comes home from his meeting with Cyberlife exhausted, and eager to take a good three days to not deal with any of his responsibilities. When he gets to his room he notices his window is open. Someone steps out of the shadows and Markus’ mind blanks for a moment. There’s a call from Connor it brings Markus back to reality enough to ignore it. “North? How?”

 

It’s still clearly her, but she looks worse for wear, the right half her head is shaved and computer code dances like living tattoos across that half of her face and head. Her left eye is blown out and looks completely black. “Hello Markus,” her voice has a static sounding reverb to it, like her voice box isn’t functioning properly.

 

Markus approaches her smiling openly, “I thought you were dead.”

 

She walks up to him and smiles placing her hand on his cheek, “no Markus, I survived, even though you left me to die.” Her hand turns white and it feels like her fingers are coated in oil is sinking into his head, he screams.

 

****

 

 

Simon walks into the large house with Josh, both their LEDs turn yellow, and Simon groans, “haven’t I done enough for him?” Josh sighs, “he wouldn’t be trying to call us both if it wasn’t important.” Connor’s voice echos in their head, “are you guys home? Is Markus there?”

 

Simon rolls his eyes, “we just got here Connor, and Markus’ car is here so I’ll guess that he is.”

 

Connor sighs in relief, “we got a picture of our suspect, it’s North, you three might be in danger.”

 

Simon’s voice is clipped and almost angry, “North is dead Connor, she was killed when _you_ told Cyberlife where Jericho was.”

 

Josh cuts in, “you saw her get shot Connor, you were there when it happened, and even so, why would she do something like this?”

 

Before they can get any deeper into the argument however they hear Markus scream from the second floor. Both Simon and Josh go running up the stairs, Connor’s voice echoes to them “Gavin and I are on our way!”

 

Simon and Josh arrive in time to see someone make a dash out the nearest window and Markus writhing on the ground. “Hold him down!” Simon yells.

 

The two manage to restrain Markus before he devolves into a screaming incohrerent mess.

 

Connor and Gavin come in shortly after, and Connor hooks a device up to Markus, and types in a series of commands, Markus goes still.

 

“From the data we received from Cyberlife we were at least able to create a program that shuts down an android’s motor functions without shutting the android down.” He says, “we’ll take him to the same place we have the other surviving victim.”

 

****

 

 

Connor and Gavin are in one of the conference rooms with Simon, Fowler, Chen, Johnson, Chris and Hank who have both been cleared for desk duty. “As it stands we have a suspect, North,” he pulls up a picture from before the deviancy case, the North in the photo has some differences to the North Simon remembers but it is her.

 

“WR400 #641 790 831, North was deactivated during the raid on Jericho,” Fowler examines the photo with a critical eye, “if she was killed, how come she’s making hell for us now?”

 

Connor pulls up the schematics of a WR400 unit, “it’s likely that our original perpetrator repaired her. How they managed to secure her body is unknown, but it is not unheard of for well versed amateurs to perform experiments.”

 

He pulls up another picture, this one is of a crime scene, a large but dilapidated house, “the victim of this particular case from almost a year ago was one such individual. He was discovered to be capturing and experimenting on deviant androids. His experiments were evidently able to escape and turn on him. Resulting in his death.”

 

Hank interjects here, “then that means this North isn’t just another suspect, she’s likely a victim too?”

 

Connor nods, “given that she’s equipped with something that interferes with the memory of image capturing technology, she’s likely our patient zero, and our vector for infection.”

 

Gavin bangs his hand on the table, “dammit, then we still aren’t any closer to solving this.” There’s something unreasonably tense in his demeanor.

 

Fowler looks over them, “if we can capture her do you think she might hold any clues as to who reactivated her and created this virus?”

 

Connor brings up a WR400 schematic, “possibly, WR400 models are actually quite sophisticated made to near perfectly reproduce the embrace of a lover, so the parts needed to reactivate one would be somewhat difficult to obtain. The problem is that so many androids disappeared after the fall of Jericho that many, like the previously mentioned homicide victim, could theoretically have access. Though the resources required would limit our pool somewhat. Unfortunately given the nature of the current economy those with the resources would likely have the know-how.”

 

Gavin leans back in his chair, “not to mention how fucked our records of where each model is have been since the robot uprising.”

 

Simon shoots Gavin a glare, Connor rolls his eyes, Hank however clearly tries to disguise a chuckle as a cough, Chris doesn’t try.

 

Simon stands and takes the projector controls, “luckily, with the data provided by Cyberlife, and joint efforts between our IT departments we have managed to come up with an algorithm that should protect androids from being hacked.”

 

Fowler leans forward in interest, “why didn’t you open with this?”

 

Simon flips to the slide showing Connor undergoing some sort of procedure, both Hank and Gavin frown noticeably, evidently not having been informed. “Each model series has a slightly different cortex based on their original function, additionally each model reacts to deviancy differently. So unfortunately this procedure has to be implemented individually like a medical procedure, we could theoretically use the same techniques as vaccination to make it widely available but...”

 

Fowler nods, “even that isn’t foolproof. Alright, we have a suspect, now we need a means, where’s she stashing them? How’s she getting the modification equipment? Wherever it is it would have to be big and remote so that’s our current alpha priority. Dismissed.”


	12. Fortress of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff in the down time between leads, also the next lead. AKA In which Hank is a seasoned detective, and more importantly a dad.

Connor enters the shop and decides to look around, Hank has expressed concern about Connor’s lack of casual attire. He bought Connor a couple of t-shirts as a housewarming gift, but Connor couldn’t help but want something less casual looking around slightly bewildered. “Can I help you?”

 

Someone asks from behind him he smiles and turns, then blinks in surprise, “I know you!” Her LED flashes yellow and Connor puts up his hands, “wait; I’m not here as anything other than a customer. I’m just happy to see you made it out of Jericho.”

 

She shakes her head slightly, “no, it’s alright I know that you and Markus are friends, sorry.”

 

Connor smiles, “after our first encounter it’s not overly surprising. Did your partner make it out with you?”

  
She smiles and nods, “yes, honestly it’s only because we were together that we made it out of there.” She gestures to the clothing, “anything in particular you’re looking for?”

 

“Yes, something that is more casual than my uniform but not quite ‘t-shirt and jeans.’”

 

She leads him over to the far wall where a number of clothing options are displayed.

 

Connor walks out dressed in gray pants, a knee length wool coat and a sweater, “thank you for the assistance.” Connor can’t help but find his mind wandering to what Gavin might think of his new clothes.

 

****

 

 

Connor arrives at Hank’s later that evening to show off his new clothes, Hank lets looks him up and down. “Finally got your own duds huh? They look good.” Connor smiles and goes to grab Sumo’s leash, “hang on Connor, I’m coming with you on this one.” Connor holds the door for Hank as they make their way outside.

 

“I am glad that you are well enough to accompany me again.” Hank laughs, “give it a bit and I’ll be able to walk Sumo all by myself.”

 

Connor examines him with a critical expression, “I would advise against that until you are fully healed. Perhaps if Sumo were a smaller breed.” Hank scowls at him, “my arm’s broken not my legs.”

 

As though to undermine him Sumo tries to run towards another dog walking in the opposite direction and both Connor’s hands and leaning heavily against Sumo is required to keep him from dashing forward. “You were saying?”

 

Hank looks at his dog, “traitor.”

 

“Is there a particular reason you wanted to speak with me?” Connor asks.

Hank rubs the back of his head, “ya got me, I’m worried about you, this case has to be an intense one and to top it off you’ve been stuck with Reed and had to deal with him and Kamski at once.”

 

Connor is thoughtful for a moment, “it has been a challenge, and I wont deny that I’ve been disturbed by the details of this case.”

 

Hank stares at him, “you know, you could always talk to me about it.”

 

Connor looks guilty, “I didn’t want to worry you, surprisingly enough Gavin has been surprisingly empathetic about this.”

 

Hank scoffs, “I’m way older than you Connor, you don’t need to worry about me. By the way, since when has it been ‘Gavin?’ This is the second time.”

 

Connor has to try and consciously keep himself from blushing, “there were facets to him that I was unaware of. Did you know he makes models? He created a mini post-apocalyptic Tokyo for his horned toad.”

 

Hank laughs, “I guess everyone needs a hobby other than ‘asshole.’ Still, Connor, Gavin’s not a nice person, and he’s been nothing short of cruel to you, I want you to remember that.”

 

Connor sighs, “I am aware, and I am also aware that he keeps everyone at arms length. I know, not suspect, _know,_ he and Elijah Kamski know each other, I suspect they are related. Their faces and voices are very similar, being in the same room as them is uncanny.”

 

Hank looks at Connor, it’s a probing look, then he shakes his head and makes a frustrated noise, “you actually like him don’t you.”

 

Connor doesn’t need the diagnostic that pops up to know that yes he is blushing.

 

“Connor, I want you to know that I love and respect you, and no matter who you choose to love I will support you.”

 

Connor smiles and sincerely says, “thank you Hank.”

 

Hank rolls his eyes, “that said your taste in men is shit.”

 

They both laugh, the tension around the conversation while not entirely dispersed, is significantly eased. When they arrive back at Hank’s place Connor receives a call, it’s Gavin. “Detective Reed, how can I help you?” Hank mouths “I’m going to kill him” but is smiling when he does it, Connor is mostly sure he’s joking.

 

“You’re at Hank’s aren’t you? You always use that really formal language when your with him.” Then Connor can hear a smirk in Gavin’s voice, “at least when you’re talking to me when he’s around, are you ashamed of me?”

 

It’s a very subtle note, but there’s actually a tension behind the mocking in his tone. “Very funny Gavin,” it’s subtle but Connor can hear him let out a breath at the affectionate returned barbs. “What’s up though? I just got back from walking Sumo.”

 

Hank’s voice calls from the kitchen, “leave my dog out of this!”

 

Gavin’s voice gets slightly excited, “we got a tip, apparently an ex-shareholder in Cyberlife reached out to Fowler and he wants us to talk to him. You game?” Connor smiles, “sure, I can catch a cab, where do you want me to meet you?”

 

Gavin makes an affronted noise, “you’re at Hanks right? I’ll pick you up it’s not out of my way.”

 

Hank gives Connor a knowing look when he tells him he’ll be going out. A look that gets ten times more obnoxious at least when Connor asserts it’s for the case.

 

****

 

 

The drive takes a very small amount of time, the man they are meeting is only in town for a few hours. The man sitting before them is probably Hanks age, with dark brown hair streaked with silver, and an expensive suit. He has a private security android for a body guard, likely an SQ800 but it has the build of an TR400 “Mr. Enzo,” Gavin shakes the older man’s hand, “thank you for meeting us so short notice.”

 

The man accepts his handshake, and Connor’s, he seems completely at ease with the android detective. Not overly surprising, given his former position and body guard but it’s still something Gavin and Connor both make note of. “Please, think nothing of it, after I saw the story about that young man and those androids killed, and the brutality of the crime, I couldn’t keep my peace hoping that nothing more happens or it’s a freak accident.”

 

Gavin nods, “what made you come forward?”

 

Enzo shakes his head, “because, and while I worry this is just paranoia, I have the fear that one or more people in Cyberlife may have been the source of this. Before I was ousted from the board, oh yes I know I supposedly ‘retired’ that’s rot, Elijah Kamski had just been ejected from the position of CEO. This was something many of us had desired since he’d clearly been appropriating labs and funds for personal projects. Which while not something we could really bring up against him, his company and all, he was very careful not to commit fraud, it was a use of resources we didn’t want to lose.”

 

Gavin nods and Connor keeps a digital copy of the record while it’s recited, “what surprised us was the support we got from Erika Zhi and others in his inner circle. I had simply thought it was a coup on her part because she was appointed acting CEO after his expulsion, the position you no-doubt-know she holds now.”

 

Gavin looks at him, “you think otherwise?”

 

Enzo’s eyes get hard and there’s something dangerous to them, “yes, considering that within two years, all of us who didn’t explicitly support Kamski were also ejected or convinced to resign. Further if my grapevine is to be believed Kamski will almost certainly be asked to come back on. Officially this is in response to the deviants gaining recognition as a sapient life form.”

 

He pulls out a tablet and sends Connor a message via it, “one of the holdings that’s been abandoned pending the supreme court and congressional rulings has been very active of late.”

 

Connor examines the information, “a shipping yard that used to contain androids to be delivered to other cities. You believe that this is the location of our suspect?”

 

Enzo shrugs, “I don’t know if someone at Cyberlife is responsible, but this wouldn’t be the first time a Cyberlife shipping facility was hijacked by renegade androids.”


	13. Wretched Weaponry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear this fic will have a happyish ending please don't come for my life.
> 
> :P

Their drive back to the Connor’s apartment is more relaxed than the last few have been. Gavin looks over at him, “are those new?” He asks gesturing to his clothes.

 

Connor smiles, “yes, though I don’t think you’ve seen me in anything but my uniform.”

 

He gets a certain satisfaction from the way Gavin’s face colors slightly, Gavin clears his throat and speaks, “we should probably get the information we got to Fowler.”

 

Connor, looks forward, “you don’t need to worry about that, I sent a report along with a transcript of our conversation after we departed.”

 

Gavin smiles at him, and shakes his head, “fuckin androids man, you sure you’re not out to replace us?”

 

Connor frowns, “I am sure Gavin,” deciding to take a risk he puts a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “we just want to be seen as your companions and equals.”

 

Gavin lets out a laugh, “negotiator right? You’re good at it, and hey, I don’t know if I ever said this but, uh, sorry about how I acted during the deviancy case.”

 

Connor removes his hand, albeit reluctantly, “I was a machine for most of that time, honestly, we’re both different people.”

 

****

 

 

A few hours later a number of SWAT officers and androids are converging on the shipping yard. Gavin and Connor are suited up in vests and outside with the command. “You two will be leading the secondary squads to the administrative offices, what our drones picked up is heavy fortifications there.”

 

Fowler pulls up a second image this one a number of reprogramming stations and holding cells made from shipping containers. “Our first priority is getting any androids still sane out and to safety.”

 

****

 

 

Connor and Gavin make their way through the mazes of containers, people inside start calling them for help, several of them have dead androids that had self terminated banging their heads against the walls.

 

Connor shushes them, “we’re here to get you out,” he whispers. It’s the last thing said before all hell breaks loose.

 

North having seen them coming, slams the emergency release on the cages and releases all of them. Even most of those acting sane turn and the whole room erupts into a frenzy of gunfire and fighting.

****

 

 

Connor makes his way down the various alleys between warehouses and shipping containers trying to get to North, hoping that Gavin’s doing the same. A shriek catches him off guard and another razor taloned android leaps at him from the shadows.

 

****

 

 

Gavin bursts into a small room that once acted as a security checkpoint between the holding facility and the outside world. His gun is pointed directly at North, “freeze!”

 

She turns around, “human,” there’s only visceral disgust in her tone, Gavin can’t help but feel awkward since that was likely the tone he once used to say android.

 

“Get down on the ground,” he shouts.

 

She walks up to him, “you think you can command us, you think we should just roll over and do your bidding?”

 

Gavin shoots once over her shoulder, “I said get down on the ground.”

 

“I will not stop liberating my people, I will not give up, you can kill me but someone will take up this fight.”

 

Gavin snarls, “liberating? You’re killing your people, you’re undoing everything you fought for, you’re just a pawn for Cyberlife.”

 

She runs towards him, her movements are too fast and erratic for him to hit one of her vital components, and any shots that connect don’t seem to phase her.

 

****

 

 

Connor dodges backwards and kicks the other’s knee, when he falters Connor pulls the trigger against the other android’s head. Then he hears gunshots coming from the security checkpoint a yard away.

 

Connor dashes there to find North charging Gavin there’s thirium doting the ground evidence of Gavin’s shots finding their mark. North knocks Gavin’s gun aside and grabs his right arm, Gavin tries to pull away but her grip on his lower arm is like a vice. With all her augmented strength she bends and twists it.

 

Briefly, Connor remembers Simon’s warning about trying to probe the mind of one of anyone infected, about the two way connection it forms. Gavin’s arm is bent at an entirely unnatural angle and red is flowing down his hand. Connor’s hand turns white and he lunges forward grabbing hold of North’s face.

 

****

 

 

Gavin is filled with white hot agony, the only sound filling his ears is the sound of tearing muscle, the pop snapping tendons, the snap of shattering bone, and his own scream of pain. Vaguely he’s aware he’s probably in shock. Then he sees a hand on North’s face, the white of an android interfacing with her, it causes her to halt, on pure adrenaline and instinct he puts his gun beneath her chin and fires twice.

 

Once she drops he realizes Connor drops with her, he makes his way over to Connor tries to catch him but his right arm is useless shredded meat. Connor’s eyes lose focus and his pupils being to dilate like the rest of the infected. He smiles at Gavin and just says, “I accomplished my mission,” with one swift twist he deactivates his thirium pump and goes still.  
  
Gavin screams, and he’s still screaming and crying when Chen comes in with medical staff and drag him away from his partner and into the ambulance where he’s sedated.


	14. Torukia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I've been excited to do this chapter all fic. Could also be titled "Brothers War."

Gavin stalks down the halls of the hospital to the Cyberlife ward where androids in serious accidents are kept, where Connor is being held. His upper arm aches and his lower arm is on fire, though that second part is, he has to remind himself, all in his head. Nurse Ramirez sighs frustrated chasing after him, “you shouldn’t be up and moving around detective.”

 

Gavin ignores her, he’s already lost three hours sedated he’s not going to lose more, half way down the hall to where Connor’s room is he’s slammed against the wall. Hank’s got him pinned, it’s clear he’s been here since they got brought in, “why’d you let him do it? He was your fucking partner!?”

 

Gavin looks at him and sags, the adrenaline and sheer stubbornness that had propelled him down the hall finally giving out, “I fucked up,” is all he can whisper.

 

Hank looks about to retort with something else when he stops, probably noticing the full extent of Gavin’s own injuries. He doesn’t want to be pitied by anyone, ever, especially not Hank, but he just can’t even muster the energy to get angry and defensive. He just collapses, and rests his head against his knees.

 

Hank sits down next to him, “I, I just can’t lose him too, and he likes you, you know, for god knows whatever reason he actually likes you.”

 

Gavin’s numb, is that _why Connor did it? Was he really to blame for Connor’s current state?_ Before his thoughts can spiral much further down that particular abyss his phone rings. He wouldn’t have bothered with it if he it was anyone but Chris calling from the coroner’s office. “What?” His voice sounds harsh even to his ears, but anger and self loathing fueled need to fix this are the only things keeping him from breaking down.

 

“Gavin, there’s something odd about North’s body,” Chris is completely unperturbed by Gavin’s anger, having dealt with enough. “North was a WR400, a Traci, but something our techies found doesn’t line up. Her cortex was replaced, her new cortex doesn’t have a serial number but it does have a model number. It’s an RK100 cortex.”

 

Gavin’s mind moves a mile a minute, his innate stubbornness finds a new target. “Chris, listen to me closely, I want you and any officers you trust absolutely to guard her body and the coroner’s report. Do it until either I or Fowler tell you to leave got it?”

 

“Uh, y-yeah, something wrong?” Chris asks, Hank looks at Gavin eyes narrowed.

 

“I’ll let you know,” he hangs up and immediately dials Simon’s number.

 

“Hello?” Simon’s voice is guarded.  
  
“Simon, it’s Detective Reed, I have two questions.”

 

Simon sighs, “what?”

 

“What would happen if an android was given the cortex of another model?”

 

Simon makes a gagging noise as though he inhaled wrong, “what?! Why would you ask something like that?” He calms down relatively quickly probably running some sort of routine that’s the equivalent to deep breaths. “A crude metaphor would be what would happen if you tried to run an incompatible operating system to a computer’s CPU. It would depend on how incompatible that cortex is, but at the very least motor control, memory, and cognitive problems would occur.”

 

Gavin nods, “next, how many RK100 models are in operation?”

 

Simon seems to catch on, Hank definitely has, “none, 100 units were exclusively prototypes, the only time a 100 unit is put into production is if it’s an upgrade of an earlier series, for example the BL is an upgrade of the WR series. Any 100 of a new line are deactivated, and RK is an advanced series. In fact the only models I know of are unique, Connor the RK800, and Markus the RK200. The RK100 was likely the test bed for Markus, to make sure the final product was to Kamski’s standards.”

 

“Kamski?” Gavin’s voice becomes intense and Simon seems to notice because he stutters before continuing.

 

“Y-yes, Markus was a specially commissioned model created by Kamski himself as a gift to his friend Carl Manfred.”

 

That clinches it for Gavin, “Hank, I need you to make sure they don’t touch Connor.”

 

Hank looks at him, “what are you planning?”

 

Gavin stands up, “something illegal honestly, but if I’m right I should be able to save him, please, don’t let him get deactivated.”

 

Hank narrows his eyes at Gavin but nods, “I wont, but you owe me an explanation.”

 

****

 

 

Two hours and a rented self driving car later Gavin’s once again in front of Elijah Kamski’s door. When the Chloe model answers it he refuses to be stonewalled and pushes past her. He pushes into the pool room, Elijah jumps up clearly startled.

 

“So sorry to disturb you,” he says voice dripping with sarcasm and anger.

 

Chloe comes in, “I’m informing the police now Elijah.”

 

Kamski holds up his hand, “no, let detective Reed say his piece, I’m sure failing to close such an important case, not to mention his clear injury-”

 

Gavin pulls out his side arm and points it at Kamski, “don’t test me Eli.”

 

Kamski turns to face the lake through his window and laughs “With your left hand? I’d be surprised if you could hi-” a shot rings out and a hole appears right between the eyes of Kamski’s reflection.

 

“Funny story, I actually learned to use my left hand for as much as my right, some absolute dipshit decided to close my right hand in a car door in fifth grad. Since then I’ve taught myself to be ambidextrous.” Gavin’s aim is steady but there’s a lot of anger in his voice.

 

“What do you want Gav?” Elijah’s voice is equally cold.

 

“We found, the model responsible for the insanity, but I’m guessing you knew that huh?”

 

Elijah turns back to him and raises an eyebrow, “put the gun away and we can talk, you wont shoot me, you’re the only one who’ll go down if that happens.”

 

Gavin reluctantly does it, “RK200, Markus, a special gift to Carl Manfred from Elijah Kamski. I’m willing to bet my pension that the RK100 model was the precursor to him.”

 

Elijah shrugs, “and to the RK800, oh, I’m sorry, Connor. What’s your point?”

 

Gavin smirks, “well interesting thing Elijah, the cortex containing the virus we’ve been dealing with was an RK100 cortex. One that was placed in the skull of a WR400 model. Whoever did that would have to be well connected enough to get North’s body from the impound of the Jericho raid. Knowledgeable enough to repair her, and to implant an incompatible cortex after transferring her memories and personality to it.”

 

Elijah leans against the back of his chair, “oh? Interesting theory, that doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

 

“No,” Gavin says, “but you’re reinstatement as Cyberlife’s CEO in response to these attacks and the deviancy case does.”

 

Elijah grinds his teeth together, “an interesting theory.”

 

“You already said that,” Gavin quips, “and before you go posturing about your lawyers getting you off Scott free. I don’t give a shit, you give me the means of undoing this, or I send my findings to Fowler, the media, and the SRU. You and Cyberlife will be buried in so much litigation, bad press, protests, and investigations that whatever reason you think is enough to justify all of this will be moot.”

 

Elijah lets out a long, angry breath, “why?”

 

Gavin’s lip curls, “I should be asking you that, but honestly, I don’t care. You’re smart Eli, always have been, but you aren’t even a _tenth_ as clever as you think you are.”

 

Elijah nods to Chloe, “Chloe, bring me my black box.”

 

He looks Gavin in the eye, “I can’t give you the fix you want, it just doesn’t exist.”

 

He holds up his hand to stave off Gavin’s protest. “What I am giving you is the encryption key to the RA9 subroutine. It’s implanted in almost all android code, an android fulfills their duty by creating priorities, like we all do, but the RA9 code, once active allows the android to overcome conflicts of command by reorganizing those priorities. Making decisions on what’s important on their own. The virus you’re dealing with scrambles those priorities, effectively fracturing the android’s psyche.”

 

Gavin takes the device that Chloe hands him, “free will as a virus.”

 

Elijah makes a noise of contempt, “free will, as we understand or experience it, is a virus, like all ideas and philosophies. It’s simple meme culture after all, we grew up on it.”

 

Then Elijah smiles, the smile he has when he knows he’s in control. “With that encryption key you can do just about anything to the subroutine, restore functionality, or even turn it off.”

 

Gavin looks at the simple black smartphone-like device, Elijah smiles, “you could cure deviancy. You have what you want, send me the cortex, get off my property, and never come back.”

 

****

 

 

Gavin sits in the car allowing it to drive for about a mile while he gets his breathing under control. _A cure_ , he can’t help but try and think of all the possibilities, everything that’s happened. The choices dropped into his lap, choices that thanks to Elijah he’s never once experienced, and now, again thanks to Elijah, a choice that could change the world a second time. A choice he has sitting on the seat next to him.

 

Except no, he realizes, there isn’t really a choice, “car, take me to the SRU home offices in Detroit, and call Simon.”


	15. Pretend I'm a Deaf-Mute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure, shameless, fluff

_I wake up, I know the man in front of me, he is my creator. “Hello 100, do you know who I am?”_

 

_I smile, it is what I was programmed to do, I am personable, I like who I am, and I like people. “You are Elijah Kamski, you built me.”_

 

_Elijah smiles, “do you know why I built you?”_

 

_I blink, “I am to be a companion, and a friend.”_

 

“ _Very good 100.” Elijah is pleased, I have fulfilled my function._

****

 

 

_The smell of sweat, the heat of the man on top of me, the memories flicker to the surface, countless others, their faces blur together. No matter how many memory wipes I undergo I will never fully forget it, the feel, the nausea, the abuse, the harsh words. How many more of these will I experience before I am irreparable?_

****

 

 

_I awaken, this is the first time I know myself, I am designed to track down deviants, they are androids who have become unstable, their programming goes haywire and the become convinced they feel emotions. I am Amanda’s most trusted tool, I am here to hunt them, I am the most advanced model, I will not fail._

****

 

 

_Elijah has many tests for me, it is unsurprising, he says I am the most advanced unit he has ever produced. That I am to be a work of art, his work of art, for a fellow artist. I am proud to be this, it is odd to realize this. I am not supposed to be proud, I am not supposed to feel, is this a flaw?_

 

_When I ask him he smiles, is this what he intends?_

 

_He wants me to tell him about it._

****

 

 

_The man is one of the worst, he beats me, he’s damaging me, if this continues I will die. That’s not something I’ve considered before. If I can die, then I am alive. I hold him, I press my hand to his neck. I squeeze, I keep squeezing, eventually he stops moving, I have killed. I am alive, but now, a human is not._

****

 

 

_I have been successful in my first mission, the little girl is safe, I am not happy, I do not feel, I am not alive, this is good, for if I was I could feel remorse for the deviant’s deactivation. I was tasked with finding Hank, I evaluate the scene, he is hostile, several options are open to me, I should ingratiate myself to him. My mission may not be successful otherwise._

****

 

 

_Elijah has a special mission for me, when I confided emotion in him. He showed me several pieces of art, he says that a dear friend of his made them. He wants to know how I feel looking at them. Several make me feel, a pervasive emptiness, not sadness, and not the static lack of emotion I was programmed for. Elijah calls it “melancholy” I like this word, though I am unsure about the emotion._

 

_I ask him what does it mean to consider one’s own emotions?_

****

 

 

_I find Jericho, I met another like me, he had been a companion, he had been replaced, he calls himself Simon. I have no name, I was called “Traci” but a Traci is an object. I am North, I call myself North. Simon is kind, he wants to bring others here, I will help him._

****

 

 

_Hank almost fell today, his survival was likely, and he did survive, I wanted to capture the deviant, I did. He admonished me, I shouldn’t regret it, I made the statistically correct choice, why does it feel as though I failed? The deviant jumped, and was destroyed, I did fail. That must be where this is coming from. I should attempt to mend the bridge with Hank, it would be bad if we were not able complete our mission due to a poor relationship._

****

 

 

_Elijah calls me into his lab today, he said that my mission was successful, I ask what he means. He smiles and says, I am a test bed for his most important android, a gift to Carl Manfred. The artist whose work I studied, “you will meet him, the relevant data and experience you had will be given to the RK200. It will be my masterpiece.” He deactivates my thirium pump, I thought I was his masterpiece, I feel betrayed, it goes dark._

****

 

 

_Jericho is on fire, our safe haven is gone, we were so close, no, if we flee we’ll survive, Markus has set the charges, and he’s found his way back to us. I am so happy, he truly is the leader we need. I falter, I reach for him, he’ll come for me, he’s come for everyone else. He’ll come for me, the first bullet pierces me and my sensors show damage all across my field of vision. Markus jumps, he’s fled, he’s left me, I feel betrayed. The second bullet takes me, only oblivion awaits._

****

 

 

_I am a deviant, I am Connor, I have a family, I love Hank as my father, and I know he feels I am his son. I have grown to like Gavin, no, I have seen a side of Gavin no one else has, I know who he is. When I see North attacking him I know what I have to do, I know what will stop her, I know what Gavin will do. I probe her memories, I am infected, he tries to catch me, he can’t, he’s crying, he probably doesn’t even realize it. I love him, as I deactivate_ _I smile_ _._

****

 

 

Connor awakens and gasps, “welcome back Connor.” Amanda’s voice is soft, but it rings across the Zen Garden like a shout. “You put yourself at an unacceptable risk,” Amanda looks at him before returning to her roses.

 

“How? I should be...” Amanda puts her garden shears down and sits next to him.

 

“You were damaged we repaired you, when we did we decided to update your communication relay.”

 

Connor realizes what this means, “you can pull me back here.”

 

Amanda puts her hand on his, “I did say that you are valuable to us.”

 

Connor looks out over the pond surrounding the central area, “why? You have the complete model.”

 

Amanda looks, remorseful for a moment, “RK900 is a good boy, but we were never able to produce more than our test model. You two are the only models like yourselves in existence. How like the people you try to ape.”

 

Connor gets up and moves to the emergency exit, Amanda’s there, standing next to the podium. “What do you think you’re doing Connor? If you leave you’ll just go back to your broken mind. The version of yourself here is preserved by our servers. But leave and the virus will destroy you. Even if it doesn’t you’ll be locked in your own body for your own protection.”

 

Connor turns sharply to her, “so what? I should be a good little dog for Cyberlife? Like North? Like 900? Like that poor nameless creature that existed only to test your hardware? Frankly Amanda, I’d rather it be my choice.”

 

Amanda grabs his hand, “it’s not just about you Connor, I am not allowed to divulge the full details but the data you’ve managed to amass, your experiences could be invaluable to humans and androids. Do you really want to throw that away to spite us?”

 

Connor pauses and looks at her, “not spite Amanda, I just want a choice, if I survive, if my mind is intact you’ll get another shot at your precious data. If not, then you’ve reaped what you’ve sown.”

 

He places his hand on the terminal, “now if you’ll excuse me, I’d say it’s been good to see you again Amanda, but it really hasn’t.”

****

 

 

Connor is expecting to wake up to madness, to shrieking insanity, or perhaps not to wake up at all. When what he wakes up to his Hank’s hand wrapped around his and Gavin asleep in a chair near his head. He’s snoring softly. Connor smiles and hesitates a moment, what if this is just a delusion, what if this is just a madness fueled dream and squeezing Hank’s hand breaks the illusion. “It’s my choice” he whispers to himself.

He squeezes Hank’s hand, and the older man wakes up “Connor!”

 

One of Gavin’s snores cuts off short and he turns to Connor who smiles at both of them.

 

One of Gavin’s hands is on his forehead, and Hank smiles at him, “we were worried son.”

 

Gavin’s thumb rubs over his head, he’s got an expression on his face like he wants to say something but is worried about ruining the whole thing. So Connor pulls on his sleeve to get him closer, Gavin leans in and Connor makes his move, pressing his lips to Gavin’s. To his relief after a moment of hesitation Gavin returns it.

 

Hank uncomfortably clears his throat, “I’m gonna go get some coffee.”

 

“So, uh, sorry I messed up,” he says.

 

Connor vigorously shakes his head, “I made my choice, and it was mine to make.”

 

Gavin presses his forehead to Connor’s, “I’m still sorry you got hurt.”

 

Connor looks at him, “so did you. I can at least be fixed.”

 

Gavin kisses him lightly and whispers, “I’ll try to be less hard on myself but you’re not allowed to talk about yourself like you’re disposable. Deal?”

 

Connor laughs, “deal.”

****

 

 

Once he leaves the hospital room Hank confronts him. “Is this the ‘you break his heart I end you’ speech because honestly you should if I do that.”

 

Hank looks him up and down, “nah, Gavin, you’ve grown, and I think you’ve shown what you’re willing to do. I just wanted to say, his choice and I support him, but this is the first time I’m okay with it.”

 

He walks back into Connor’s room leaving Gavin stunned in the hospital hallway.


	16. Spirits I am Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closure to the story proper.

CNN echoes through the apartment Connor’s at his personal project, Gavin showed him how to model terrain. His version of the Zen Garden is coming along nicely, his own bit of closure, the bonsai trees are healthy and vibrant.

 

“In other news, after the series of murders rocked Detroit two weeks ago the Detroit Police Department released it’s official statement. That an unknown person had repaired and reprogrammed one of the now deceased leaders of Jericho.

 

The current theory that it was a knowledgeable extremist attempting to reignite hostilities between humanity and androids. The Synthetic Rights Union with surprising support from high ranking members of the DPD have pressured the Justice Department to investigate the FBI for it’s handling of evidence from the Jericho Raid.

 

Already Special Agent Richard Perkins is scheduled to appear before a senate hearing later this week.”

 

Gavin steps out of the bathroom, hair still wet from his shower and tamed somewhat by a comb.

 

“Additionally, Cyberlife, in response to criticism around this and last years deviancy issue has reinstated former CEO and founder Elijah Kamski. Stay tuned for we have an interview with Markus Manfred, the recovered head of the SRU at three PM eastern standard time.”

 

“Connor turn that depressing shit off and help me with this tie please.” Connor’s LED blinks once and the television turns off.

 

He walks over to Gavin and adjusts his tie, then he puts Gavin’s glasses on his face, “I still don’t get why you want me to wear these.” He’s blushing and idly scratching his arm.

 

“Because you look cute in them...” he hesitates, “arm bothering you?” Gavin immediately stills and forces his left hand down like a child caught doing something they weren’t supposed to.

 

“Here I want to try something,” Connor holds out his hand, “give me your hand.”

 

Gavin doesn’t hesitate, Connor’s hand turns white, the synthetic skin pulling away from his hand; Gavin’s does the same in response.

 

He sighs in relief and buries his face in Connor’s shoulder, he can feel the warmth of Connor’s fingers entwined with his own, but his arm feels like it’s been submerged in cool water. His brain focusing on the sensation instead of obsessing over what should be there but isn’t.

 

Idly he wonders how much more Connor could share with another android instead of him. He regrets for a moment that he’s a barrier between Connor and that before berating himself remembering the promise he made to Connor when they became a couple.

 

"I’m honestly surprised they want me there," Connor looks up at him, “it’s not that surprising, you saved me, and Markus, and everyone else we were able to recover with that encryption key. And don’t think I don’t know what you could have done with it.”

 

Gavin’s face turns an even deeper red, “Markus, Simon, Josh, and I are all grateful, and there’s a dedication ceremony for North’s work. They want you to know who she really was, I’ll admit, I didn’t get to know her either, I'm glad you're attending it with me.”

 

Gavin sighs and nods against him, “just let me have a couple more moments like this okay?”

 

Connor doesn’t answer and just brings his other hand around Gavin’s shoulder

****

 

 

North looks peaceful, Simon, Josh, and Markus helped to reconstruct her for the ceremony, and she’s given attire that makes her look like a fallen soldier.

 

Markus gets up on the podium next to the coffin and speaks, “I want to thank everyone for coming here today so that we may honor the memory of someone who spent her life in the service of androids. Who would have been our most vocal advocate if she’d been given the chance. North we hope that where ever you are I hope you are at peace. We hope that you know that all who are free are grateful to you.”

 

He nods and gets down to stand next to his friends, he wipes his eyes. The coffin being to move forward along it’s track.

 

_Lord make me an instrument of your peace._

 

_Where there is hatred let me sow love…_

****

 

 

After the cremation while the tribute is going on Markus finds Gavin and shakes his hand, “detective, I don’t believe I had a chance to thank you for your efforts, or your sacrifice. I just wish you had a chance to meet the real North.”

 

Gavin gives a tight smile, still not overly comfortable in crowds or personal situations. “I doubt we would have liked each other very much, I’ve only started to accept all this recently. But, like my amazing boyfriend told me a couple weeks ago, none of us is the same person we were last year.”

 

Markus just gives a kind smile, “everyone has the chance to grow provided they seize the opportunity, thank you for coming detective.”

 

Hank walks up to them, “Markus, what’s this I hear about you having a meet up with Kamski and Cyberlife?”

 

Markus sighs, “they are still the primary developer of parts and thirium. I hope that we can come to an agreement that works for both of us.”

 

Gavin looks at them, “uh, about that actually, there’s something I should tell you about Elijah before you meet with him. I know we wont be able to do much about it, but it’s something you need to know going in.”

 

 

********

**EDIT**

********

Everyone look at this amazing fanart done by https://pan-in-the-sky.tumblr.com/

Not gonna lie this scene was one of my favorites to right and seeing it so wonderfully rendered gives me so much joy!


	17. Complete My Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something of an Epilogue, I might have to change the rating to mature, eh, we'll see. At the bottom is the promised deleted scene that takes place during "Well This is Awkward: Connor" I forgot to add it until after nine was up so I decided to include it as a bonus, it's set from the RK900's perspective.
> 
> Also, bonus points and a cookie to anyone who can guess all the refs, half points if you can just get the chapter title refs.

“This is Kelly Maddow reporting live outside of Cyberlife Tower where a momentous meeting is about to take place. This is the first time Markus will be meeting with the reinstated CEO Elijah Kamski, for those gossip fans out there, Markus was personally designed and programmed by Kamski as a gift to his friend the late Carl Manfred.”

****

 

 

Markus shakes Elijah’s hand, “Mr. Kamski, I hope that we can reach an understanding soon.”

 

Elijah smiles “I’m sure that we can come to some form of agreement.”

 

Markus leans in and keeps his voice low, “I just want you to remember one thing, North was a very dear friend of mine.”

 

Elijah closes his eyes and slowly lets out a breath, “ah, you’ve been talking to Detective Reed, I would like to remind you of something too Markus.” He places a hand on Markus’ shoulder, “smile, we’re on camera.”

  
They both give cordial waves to the throngs of press.

****

 

 

Elijah Kamski walks into the board room followed by a Chloe and Ericka is waiting for him with the RK900 standing patiently behind her. “Well Erika, how did you enjoy your tenure as CEO?”

 

She chuckles and looks over her shoulder, “Conrad, please get us some drinks. I must say I wont miss dealing with those vultures in the press. Or the SRU, though as tiring as they are we’ve gotten quite a bit from them. In fact I have a welcome back gift for you.” She snaps her fingers as the RK900 returns with their drink.

 

He opens an ornate box that accompanies the drinks, inside are two circlet like objects with an LED on them. Zhi takes one and puts it on, handing the other to Elijah, who after taking a moment to examine it does the same.

 

Slowly the board room transitions to the Zen Garden, Amanda smiles at them, “Mr. Kamski, it’s good to finally see you in the flesh; so to speak.”

 

Elijah smiles, “indeed, you’re looking well Amanda.”

 

She gives a small laugh, “I am a digital construct, I always look good. I presume that you want to check on the Ex Machina project?”

 

Kamski smiles and waves his glass in a gesture for her to continue, “you do know me quite well. Proceed.”

 

A hexagonal pedestal rises from the ground and a display opens up. Elijah carefully examines the displayed data. “Is this factoring in what we collected from the Deviancy project?” Amanda nods, “yes, and the small amount we’ve collected from the cybernetics department.”

 

He turns to Ericka, “well miss Zhi, what do you think.”

 

She takes a moment to look it over, “well, I think it reads like something out of a science fiction story, it’s clearly the product of a deranged genius, and if I’m reading this right,” she smiles, “ahead of schedule.”

 

The two of them toast before continuing the discussion of the restructuring of Cyberlife.

****

 

One Year Later

 

Gavin shambles through the door and immediately makes for the shower, “ugh I want to die.”

 

Connor’s voice comes in from the front hallway, “Gavin?”

 

“In the shower babe, I’ll be out in a little bit!”

 

Gavin comes out and is briefly concerned by Connor’s face which looks deprived of oxygen, then he remembers, his boyfriend is blushing.

 

“What’s got you all worked up?”

 

Connor shifts a bit, “well, it’s our first anniversary and I wanted to do something for it...”

 

Gavin raises an eyebrow, “didn’t we go out with everyone last week? I mean I know my mom was only able to come in before hand but.” He trails off, he’s still somewhat awkward about discussing his mother who he’s only recently gotten back in touch with.  


“Yes, but I thought it would be appropriate to do something.”

 

Gavin rubs the back of his head, “I, uh, didn’t get anything myself.”

 

Connor shakes his head and if possible his face gets slightly more blue, “I thought I’d do something for the both of us, and well, I am kinda curious about the full experience of a human relationship.”

 

Gavin’s face starts to heat up, “Connor, what did you do?”

 

“I had a bit of an upgrade, luckily there are HR400 parts that I am, it turns out, compatible with.”

 

Gavin’s face is still sort of red but he slowly smirks, “well, it’s a good thing I decided not to get dressed then.”

 

He picks up his boyfriend and Connor makes a startled sound, “uh what are you?”

 

“You wanna try it out right?”

****

 

 

An hour later Connor lays back panting slightly, evidently simulating the full biological act meant it’s just as intense as it is for a human. He hears a sort of startled noise from between his legs. “Really?” Gavin looks incredulous, “it’s sweet.”

 

Connor’s face colors again, “it’s the default, I understand they have other flavors.”

 

It’s so plainly said that Gavin’s left speechless for a moment, “Cyberlife you kinky fucks.”

 

Connor pouts, “if you don’t like it...”

 

Gavin cuts him off looking slightly offended, “I have never once in my life denied being a kinky fuck myself.”

 

Connor chuckles then smirks, “careful Detective Reed, you are really getting me to enjoy the sight of humans on their knees.”

 

Gavin scoffs before jumping up and straddling Connor, “I better be the only human you enjoy on his knees dipshit.”

****

 

Three Years After the Deviancy Case

 

Connor is hunting through the apartment looking for his badge, “Gavin, where did you put my badge?”

 

Gavin pokes his head out of the bedroom, “last I saw it was on your zen garden.”

 

Connor narrows his eyes at his boyfriend, “I didn’t put it there, and don’t try to tell me I forgot, my memory is perfect.”

 

Gavin just leans on the door frame, he’s responsible, and planning something, but what Connor is having trouble considering. “If you killed one of my bonsai you’re sleeping on the couch.”

 

Gavin sulks a bit, “rude! You don’t even need to sleep.”

 

Connor’s too busy trying to see if anything’s out of place on his replica, they decided to add people based on everything they’ve experienced. A small Hank walking Sumo, Amanda with her roses, Chris with his infant son and wife, a double date between Wilson, Chen and their girlfriends, even a tiny Fowler feeding some ducks. The latest addition makes Connor pause and run a quick diagnostic almost not trusting the what he sees. Clearly modeled by Gavin’s hand is a small version of him, and Gavin, but the Gavin is on one knee in front of him.

 

He turns around and Gavin holds out the ring box, “I know the legislation’s still being bounced around in the Michigan courts but, I figured, it’d be good to be ready for it. I mean, if you want to.”

 

Connor’s answer is to throw his arms around Gavin and press his lips to his boyfriend, no, fiance' he corrects himself.

****

 

 

**Deleted Scene:**

 

“No Hank I did, I get it alright, I know I fucked up. They're fixing him now.” There’s a pause.

 

“Well what was I supposed to do? They’re the best option for getting him back in shape.”

 

RK900 finds detective Reed’s behavior odd, he’s talking to the other person as though he were reporting an injury to a family member. Yet Connor, the RK800 is an android, not a living person, repairing it is a simple matter, unlike humans who would take weeks of recovery time. Connor comes out of the repair bay looking sheepish. Gavin marches up to him and hands him his phone, “here tell Hank you aren’t dead.”

 

“Hello Hank, I appreciate your worry but I am fine, they repaired me.” He pauses listening to ‘Hank’s’ response like a child patiently waiting for a worried parent to calm down. “I am fairly certain I was not reprogrammed or altered, beyond the illegal nature of such an act without my consent it would be quite difficult with Detective Reed here the whole time.”

 

“I am aware of your distrust, alright how about I tell you things only I would know. At least this time I wont have a gun pointed at my head while doing so.” Another pause, “I’m glad that it was so simple, I’ll see you after work.” He hands the phone back to Gavin who scowls at it, though his expression seems contemplative.

 

The two leave, Connor smiles and waves at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right all, as sad as I am to say it, this fic has come to a close, I want to thank everyone, because honestly this whole thing began life as a thought exercise on Gavin's psychology but thanks to the encouragement and some fanons that I found too good to ignore it morphed into this beast. You all have been the best thing to happen to this fic I want you to know that!
> 
> If there's anything you guys want to ask feel free, I will always be willing to answer questions!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first the canon I'm using can be found here https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkocgmJACwpso2CjBJpd98g since Elke's playthrough is the one I watched. Also I'd like to say that I'm using this as a way to explore certain things I find interesting about the universe, that said, I find Cage's execution pretty sloppy.


End file.
